Prince Consort
by Amazonia-V
Summary: An Elseworlds story, featuring Superman and Wonder Woman in different roles. Some controversial ideas. Some usage of Greek terms. A new setting. Some mature content. My gratitude to the SMWW group who encouraged me to post it.
1. Chapter 1

**An Elseworlds story, featuring Superman and Wonder Woman in different roles. Some controversial ideas. A new setting. Some mature content.**

**Chapter One**

Night of the Hunter's Moon… and I had to find myself a consort.

Golden light edged my body as I stood before the long, gilded mirror. I spread out my palm over the wrinkles marring the smooth run of the sheer silk gown that I had chosen to wear. A wry smile pulled at my mouth. The practically transparent white silk revealed curves and planes of very bare skin. The gown left very little to the imagination, just as it was meant to. I straightened my shoulders and lifted my chin. Being an _aikaterine_, the fertile daughter of a queen, it was my time to find a mate. Any way I could. And tonight was the most auspicious night for mate-finding.

"The Empress has opened the Hunt Ball. She looked grim." My sister's face appeared over my shoulder and she grinned at me, her dark eyes shining. "So are you ready to terrify the assembled gathering? Have every half-decent royal male falling to his knees and declaring his complete devotion?"

"Donna…" I hitched my bare shoulder and dislodged her chin. She smirked at me and flopped onto the chaise lounge placed beneath the high, shuttered window. "I know Kara hunts tonight as well. I'll be lucky if I get within ten yards of any man."

"Kara." She rolled her eyes. "No competition for you."

I bit back sour words. Donna was trying to be a good sister and I appreciated it. But we both knew that I, as the first daughter of a minor, provincial queen, was no match for the only daughter, the only daughter of the ruling Empress of a great Empire.

Hera knew, my mother, Hippolyta, was Queen of the Amazons, and it fell to me to fulfill the ancient prophecy. 'The daughter of a queen shall bring forth a child, and the amazons then shall know ever-lasting peace and happiness."

Our Queen's Council had looked at the ancient scripts and texts and had identified the time that this prophecy was to be fulfilled – tonight – on the night of the Hunter's Moon.

My choice of mate unimportant, only the fulfillment of the prophecy counted. My mother refused to bow down to the conquering armies of Krypton. Alone, of all the planetary bodies that Krypton had annexed, my mother's people and our island stood out, alone, defending ourselves against the Kryptonian might. And my mating would result in a child which would bring peace to our island and perhaps, name me as heiress to the ruling Empress' throne.

The Sky Throne was the seat of all power in the Empire and any _aikaterine_ who had mated could inherit the throne. It had been in Kryptonian possession for eons now, since the Empress Lara had ascended to the throne. Empress Lara had used her power to subjugate and annex many planets and nations.

It was too dangerous for my mother to be here with me – but how I wished I had her counsel. Wise advice that too often I had not heeded, would be very welcome now. Only Donna had accompanied me on this crucial night. Our small delegation to the Empress' court for the Night of the Hunter's Moon had been given diplomatic immunity.

For a short while, in keeping with ancient laws, the Empire was at peace and so were we – while the mating ritual of the Hunter's Moon took precedence over all affairs of the Empire.

Kara would have the pick of the men. Well, the pick, with one very important exception. "Is Kal here?"

Donna blinked. "Kal, Kara's brother, Kal?"

I smoothed my hand over my dark hair. "Why shouldn't I aim for him?" Donna bolted upright, her pretence of relaxation gone. Her gaze fixed on mine through the mirror. "Because you only have tonight, Diana. You cannot waste it chasing an impossible goal like Kal-El."

Her lips firmed into a thin line and I knew a speech was coming. "Don't play with your future. Trap a minor_ prince_. A man who has just found his own powers, but has no strength of will. Make sure that by dawn you're safe and ready to build your own future."

I twitched a smile, wanting to lift the seriousness from her dark gaze. It had been a joke. Really. It had.

Kal was the first, natural son of the ruling Empress.

He was so far beyond me it just wasn't funny. "We should have no ambition?"

"We should try to maintain the position we have and not end up hisconcubine."

I rolled my eyes. "Donna, it's a joke. As if I could get within fifteen yards of Kal." Holding up my hand, I offered the spectacle of swearing an oath. "I promise I will find myself some lackluster prince, a man barely turned out of youth. More plucked vegetable than mate." And if I was being honest, I couldn't expect much more than that. "Is that acceptable to you?"

My gaze flicked around the sumptuous room, the gold-pressed wallpaper, gilt fittings, the heavy swathes of royal purple velvet. A huge, ebony four-poster bed dominated the room, with its profusion of satin, fur and silk.

Ambition got a room such as this—complete regal overkill. Ancient power and wealth oozed through the air. "I have to admit, the power of being a major Empress would be tempting." I looked up, wincing at the encrusted chandelier fixed to the ornate ceiling. It groaned with the weight of crystal and enough wattage to light a small planet. "Though I do doubt I could live with the interior design."

Donna snorted. "You'll make a fine queen."

She stood and placed warm hands on my shoulders. I patted her fingers. "Just don't waste the few precious hours you have chasing the impossible. Kal is the Empress's right arm. He'll never give up that power."

"I know." I held back a sigh. The clock on the marble mantelpiece, more gold filigree than actual substance, chimed the hour in liquid tones.

Eight o'clock. Only ten hours in which to prove myself capable of founding a new family, of starting to build my own court.

I would rule them, but Kal's mother, the ruling Empress, would rule the rest of the universe.

The peoples of all the planets that formed the Kryptonian Empire were called celestials and had no real identity. Indeed, once a planet was annexed by Krypton, the identity ceased to exist. It was simply known as Sector 1 or Sector 2, etc. The Kryptonian Empire had only about a dozen solar systems in it but it was a powerful Empire. Only natural-born Kryptonians had the right to any identity and could wear the insignia of the guilds of Krypton, as proof of their citizenship of the planet Krypton. Annexed peoples had to obey the laws that the royal family of Krypton made and enforced.

Pure royal bloodlines like mine and Kal's were rare and our numbers were small, only running to the hundreds. And we kept it that way with the _aikaterine_, with the ritual of the hunting queen. A queen who survived the ritual—a rare feat, for males are obstinate—was allowed only three daughters and her share in ruling a province or a Sector, and stood to inherit the throne of the Empress. We didn't need a population explosion. A hand of iron was needed to rule wild hearts, so only the strongest women became queens.

I had more than a chance to be the Empress. Moreover, my people and I knew what very few outside of our island knew – I was born on the Night of the Hunter's Moon – as a true daughter of the Hunter's Moon, I was eligible to ascend the Empress' throne, but first, I needed to find a mate. Mating would unleash the ancient _Sophia_ – the wisdom that only females were born with, giving them insights, intuition and powers denied to males.

I had to believe I had that strength because as success brought great power, even for a provincial queen—failure meant a life of servitude to the man I failed to turn into my mate.

I met my sister's concerned gaze in the mirror and tried not to dwell on the latter. "It's time to go down."

Donna pulled her hands free and interlinked her arm with mine. My fingers slid over the soft fabric of her sleeve and the knot in my stomach tightened. Almost every queen, her children and her councils from twelve solar systems were gathered in the great hall to see in our new year…and to offer a large selection of candidates for two hunting _aikaterines_.

My bare feet padded silently over the thick, cool carpet. Bare, so that I could chase down my quarry with ease. Donna pulled open one of the high doors, the wood dragging through the thick pile. I would have to do an inordinate amount of running, mainly as most of the men would be hounding Kara around her ancestral home.

With the exception of one man.

We walked in silence along the corridor, my feet smacking against the dark oak floor. It had been a joke. If I chased Kal then I would be _sklava_, no more than his slave, beholden to him for the rest of my life. He had a clutch of former _aikaterines_, evidence that he couldn't be caught. And yet…

I wanted to ignore the feeling, tried to push it back down into the dark recesses where it belonged, but it surfaced again. I'd met Kal once, when my foster sister Artemis had hunted. I was just old enough to attend and had been in awe of the glamour of so many gathered queens and their minions. And then there'd been him.

Tall, lithe, with the devastating beauty all Kryptonian males hold, every eye in the great hall had focused on him and the ruling Empress. My gaze had skirted over her, an ancient law-maker, whom even the warmth of her Council couldn't keep young anymore. I'd tried to hold my gaze on her perfect, unlined skin but something in Kal tugged at me.

My gaze seared over his male perfection and my heart thudded. I had stood beside Artemis, rooted to the floor, while a fierce animal hunger had surged through every muscle and bone.

He had glanced at me as he swept past, his mother's hand gripping his arm. Eyes darker than the deepest shadow cut deep into my flesh, almost as though he was seeing through my gown. Kryptonian males could choose to use their vision thus, to see through objects as if they were inconsequential and indeed to Kryptonians, many objects were inconsequential. Something in his gaze had touched me and the first flicker of an ember lit deep within the pit of my stomach. His mouth had twitched, mocking me…and then he was gone, lost in the enveloping crowd.

Even now, thoughts of him roused my emotions. No doubt every hunting female reacted to his power and beauty in the same way. I had to deny my baser needs and settle for a less appetizing mate.

Donna and I followed the curve of the stairs down to the grand hall. The ceremony to open the Hunting Ball had gone ahead without me. The Empress didn't want me upstaging her daughter, after all. That was fine by me. Already guests mingled in the antechamber leading through to the hall. Eyes flicked up, skirted over my body, found my face and then dropped away. I wasn't the _aikaterine_ they wanted.

My sister placed her hands over my fingers and squeezed. "Remember, don't let your emotions rule you. Tonight is about strategy as much as it's about finding a man so that you can play."

"I know, Donna," I murmured and tried not to let the image of myself sporting with Kal drive sense from my brain. "I plan to find a nice prince, preferably lame and not too bright, whack him over the head and have the Empress grant me my province."

Her dark eyes narrowed. "Funny, Diana."

"Are you going to be careful too?"

"I don't have anything to do. My time has not yet come." Donna snagged a long-stemmed glass from a waiter and passed it to me before she grabbed one for herself.

"A minor queen's second daughter?" She smirked at me. "I don't really need to mate and continue the line."

I took a cautious sip of the clear liquid. The sharp burst against the back of my mouth had me gasping and fire flaring through my blood. "_Nektar_." The word was little more than a hiss. "Her Grace is sparing little expense tonight."

Donna shrugged. "Her only daughter is hunting."

"And you'll be what…?" I knew exactly what she'd be doing. She was right, Donna did not have to worry about future-proofing the people, not with me around. So she would watch the play from the viewer's gallery and perhaps, enjoy herself with one or two freshly blooded males."

"Busy?"

Her smirk deepened. "Maybe."

"I hate you."

"Next year you can cavort with the rest of us. I won't be _aikaterine_ for at least three years." She stepped back from me. "Time for you to shine, Diana."

She smiled warmly, her dark eyes serious. "I still want to have a big sister in the morning, one I can talk to freely and not have to bribe a certain first son for the privilege."

"I promise, some nice little prince as my insipid new husband."

"Good." She waved her hand to the open doors leading into the grand hall. "Enjoy."

"The next _aikaterine_? I'm going to put in a good word for you."

"No one will catch me."

"Keep a hold of that confidence." I patted her cheek. "Remember it when some lordly prince has you on your knees."

I turned from my sister and willed myself to enter the circular hall. More crystal and royal purple heavy fabric swathed the room, golden light spilling down on the assembled guests.

Already, the crowd thinned, guests drifting off to find other entertainment…and to make themselves available to Kara. I lifted my chin as eyes drifted over me and slipped away with disinterest. I was the daughter of a minor queen, who would only snag a minor mate. No one at the illustrious gathering needed to curry favor with me.

People parted, not from respect, but from the strong desire for me to have no contact with them. It pulsed through the air, amplified by the amount of _nektar_ consumed. I took another sip, letting the fiery liquid simmer and evaporate on my tongue. The Empress was rumored to have herds of the nectarivores who milked the _nektar_ giving flowers.

I took another sip, fire flickering through my veins, and I had to wonder whether she'd decimated those flowers for this Hunter's Moon celebration.

I moved through the crowd until I found myself in the shadows of an alcove. Curving around to my left were the arched glass doors leading out onto the terrace. The glass reflected the sparkle of the lights, the brilliance of too much jewelry. I leaned against the cool silk lining the walls and let out a slow breath.

I should've made a list, picked out the men most likely to want to mate with a minor queen. But I hadn't. An idiot part of me didn't want to be practical. It wanted… I froze. There he was. Kal. I forced breath in and out of my body and pressed my tongue against my palate.

He stood with the Empress, his expression serious. He hadn't changed in the decade since I'd first lit a spark for him. Standing a full head taller than the men surrounding him, golden light edged his carved features, shimmering against his black hair. He still held the incredible and powerful beauty that had my breath tight in my chest. I willed back the insistent beat of my heart, but my body had a mind of its own.

My body wanted the innate power that flowed from Kal, wanted to him to sink himself in me, and mix his power with mine, binding me to him through eternity.

A low growl emerged from my lips without my willing it and reverberated, but luckily the shadows hid me and the sound lost strength in the noise of the room.

I forced myself to focus on his mother to kill the need I had to jump Kal. A graceful, cool woman with her fingers dug like claws into her son's arm. The thin circlet of gold, the ruling Empress's crown, twined through the heavy piles of her blonde hair. Her face seemed paler than I remembered, more lined, and tiredness hung on her. Her age was a jolt of reality. I needed it. Kal was her strength now. He would never kneel before another.

I willed my gaze to the gaggle of women standing behind Kal. Clad in blue silk and standing with dignified calm, their heavy red and gold collars gleamed, each with the pentagon of Kal's insignia in the centre of the collar. Kal's _sklavas_, former _aikaterines_ foolish enough to try to make such a powerful man their mate. They'd become his playthings, condemned to be used as he saw fit. And they were condemned to wear the pentagon as a sign that they would never burn it from their skin—the true mark of a queen being the ability to burn that pentagon to black ash. There was no lower degradation for us. And it would be a fate that awaited me. No, I wouldn't be stupid enough to—

Blue eyes that had turned darker than shadow held mine briefly. All of my previous logic vanished. Heat flared through me, hotter than the lingering burn of essence.

The ember in the pit of my stomach sank lower down my body and became a gentle flame, and the corresponding gleam in Kal's gaze almost had me pushing away from the wall and closing the distance between us. But I willed my bare feet still and dug my toes into the warm wood. I made myself smile arch, rolling my tongue and tasting salty saliva on my lips, and Kal's eyes narrowed.

I ignored the thrum in my blood, the wet ache between my thighs. Anger bubbled under my thoughts, evidence that my body was not happy with the decision to turn down Kal's challenge. And the bastard _had_ challenged me.

Did he want to add to his collection? He already had seven women bound to him.

I put my glass on a cloth-covered table. Drinking more _nektar_ would only set my baser needs free, and I wanted that like I needed a hole in the head. I snagged small bites of snacks from the table, needing to dull the fire scorching through my gut and taking the edge off my primitive hunger.

I would try my luck in the darkened corridors winding through the great house.

The anger eased and anticipation bloomed heat in my chest. I focused on the hunt and the need to quickly snare a mate and thought of the strategy Donna and I had discussed.

More guests parted before me, some of them scrambling back, fear streaming off them. I twitched a smile and more than one prince flinched. They'd picked up my scent, the soft, seductive spice of a fertile female, one on the hunt and planning to bring a man to his knees before her.

A queen glared at me, eyes sliding quickly around, defensive of the brood of eligible princes – fresh and newly blooded into the Empire's Guard. None of the ones remaining in the grand hall had any fear from me. Every male who could was out to find Kara. With one exception. And that exception had my skin prickling. Damn it, I could feel the hot slide of his gaze down my back and it had me wet. Spice-laden scent drifted around me, a heady aroma that burned power through my blood.

I pulled in a deep breath and stopped at the dark doorway leading into the interior of the palace. My hand gripped the doorknob as I took a calming and reassuring breath. I was queen designate, and I was destined to rule a sector – governing until such time as my mother left her throne to me. My ascending to her throne required that I mate first and bear children. A queen needed a mate to father her daughters, to bring order to her household.

I glanced behind me. The room had dropped to silence, all attention focused on me. A smile curved my mouth. It was a smile meant to taunt one man, a man not worthy of me. But Kal no longer stood beside the Empress

My smile deepened. Fire raced through my body. His disappearance could only mean one thing. He still meant to challenge me and a delicious growl escaped my lips.

Yes, Kal, like all the others who wanted to be hunted that night, had left the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

(with a quote from Sun Tzu)

I moved on instinct, using my training well. Phillipus, my mother's General, who had trained me from early childhood, would be proud of me.

I melted from shadow to shadow, alert to any sound, anything at all.

Maybe I would find Kal, maybe I wouldn't. No matter, the plan was simple, the first male I found would be my prey. The little voice in the back of my head, the sane one, said leaving it to fate was insane, that I had to run like hell if I spotted Kal.

But I couldn't make that promise. An Amazon learned to adjust to the vagaries of the whims of the Moirai, who spun the threads of destiny. Thousands of years ago, the fates had spun golden threads around our lives, leaving us a small band of women, who were ageless, almost immortal and who were entrusted with a duty to keep the peace among the peoples. Over time, we developed and honed our warrior skills – unlike the women of other peoples, who were most interested in the womanly arts of cooking, weaving and sewing. There were very few Amazon women who preferred to sit by the fire and sew a fine seam, when they could be out in the training field, testing newly forged steel and practicing different martial arts.

As their first princess, I was trained in every art of combat known since the dawn of time. Not satisfied with just frontal combat, Phillipus made sure that I had learned the science of hunting and the finer art of guerilla warfare. I only hoped that I had learned my lessons well and would bring honor to my teachers. I had proved myself in many a battle – with the dragon kraken, with the gods of apokolips, with the Kryptonian General Zod, alongside the heroes of the Interplanetary Justice League, but that was then. For now, I was an _aikaterine_ and I needed to use all my skills to snare my mate. What were Phillipus's exact words to me? I tried to recall them, "Be extremely subtle, even to the point of formlessness. Be extremely mysterious, even to the point of soundlessness. Thereby you can be the director of the opponent's fate."

That's exactly what I wanted to do. Control the fate of the one I really wanted – Kal. But who was I kidding? Kal was difficult to snare. Seven _sklavas_ stood witness to that fact. And as if that was not proof enough – just the identities of the _aikaterines _ that had turned into _sklava _should have had a sobering effect on me. Among them were Princess Lori of the hydro-planet of Atlantis who had set her cap for Kal eight years ago and lost, and also, the Countess of Silverage – Lyla Lerrol, an _aikaterine_ of the old Kryptonian royal line, though not the same as Kal's.

Kal, I had heard had a special fondness for two Terrans from the controversial planet Terra – while not strictly _aikaterines_ of royal blood, they had been allowed to participate in the mating ritual, some years ago, as part of the conditions and terms of their treaty with Krypton. The Terrans had wrongly thought that Kal would succumb and one of the two women, either the Terran leader's daughter – Lois, or her cousin, Lana (as different from each other as cheese and chalk), would ascend to the Sky Throne. But Kal had proved resistant and stubborn, while reducing the two ladies to submission to him. He had easily overcome them, placing his red and gold collar around their necks.

Fate had been good to me, I was–

There. I thought that I spotted a male, could even smell the tangy, musky scent that males exuded…

I stopped and willed myself to be silent, needing to focus. Cool breezes washed over me, prickling my skin. Behind the closed doors lining the wide corridor, the hurried beat of too many hearts, soft groans and the wet slap of bodies had my breath short.

Some had already found partners to bring in the new moon, I swallowed, the pulse of the night's events finding the beat under my own skin. My blood tingled with the keen anticipation of the wild release that the Hunter's Moon would bring. Crushing my eyes shut, I denied the thoughts that filled my mind.… I failed, as I entered a darkened room, heavy with the scent of desire which swept through me. I passed a hand over my hot face, fiery emotions stirring my blood with an ache that only my mate could resolve. Damn it, I had to focus on the male's scent, find him and turn him into submission.

"So this is what you like." A well muscled male body pressed hard against mine. Large hands caught my fingers and lifted them, pinning them to the silk-covered wall. I groaned at the press of my breasts into a hard, muscled chest. How in Hera's name had I missed him? "To watch and listen."

"Kal…" His name was a sigh, of bitterness or relief, I didn't know. "Kneel."

His laughter rumbled. "Are you serious, Diana?" His mouth hovered over mine, his breath sweet and hot. I ached to close that short distance and taste him. "Do you really think I'm that easy?"

I lifted my focus from the insane temptation of his mouth to his eyes. "Yes," I said.

The corners crinkled and a spark of amusement gleamed. His eyes glowed red for a nano-second. "I'll enjoy sliding my personal collar around your neck. Then I'll chain you to my bed and you will wait on me."

His body rubbed against my abdomen and I tried to ignore the pulse of need, thick and heavy, low in my belly. "Deny that's got you wanting, Diana."

"Deny you don't want to taste me", I snapped back.

Kal caught both of my wrists in one hand, using the other free hand to explore the length of my body. I let him do what he wanted – I wanted to feel him touch me too. All too quickly, he reached the sensitive area just below my shoulders. His thumb began a dance all of its own, all over my sensitive breast, brushing against the skin, pebbling it…I moaned and hissed as I drew my breath in.

Dropping his hand lower, he started to bunch the silk of my dress. He exposed my thigh, my hips and his fingers slid across my belly.

My muscles shivered under the slow brush, the light scrape of his nails under my navel. I was so proud of those muscles – taut lines that had been hard won in training, muscles that seemed to fail me now, as my entire body slumped, seemingly made of jelly.

I sucked in a breath, my gaze fixed on his. Heat flared in the centre of his eyes, promising power and sensual delight. His thumb pressed lower, lower, teasing me…

I gasped and Kal's mouth covered mine, his tongue hot, sweet and I arched my hips into his clever fingers. He tasted of peaches and honey…heady and addictive.

The first kiss deepened, melted into another and I moaned again. I needed him, I needed only to join with him and then he would fall to his knees and that oh-so-talented mouth would find me—

He pulled back, and his hot whisper brushed my ear. "When you're my _sklava_, nothing about you will be denied to me."

The words jolted sense back into my brain. I licked my lips and gave him a wry smile, ignoring the pull of my body that wanted Kal buried deep, deep inside my body. "Of course, you're making the assumption that I plan to hunt you."

"Aren't you doing that right now?"

My smile grew. "I was happily listening to an orgy and even enjoying some of it. I did not make a move, Kal. You hunted me down and pinned me to the wall."

He stilled. He knew that I had him. I was the recipient of his attention; I had made no move on him. As the hunting queen, I was the one who had to initiate contact. I couldn't resist taunting him a bit, "A little too eager to bed me, perhaps?"

His hands slid away and he stepped back. The sudden loss of his warmth almost had falling to the floor in a heap, but I drew strength from the cool wall behind me and plastered a smile on my face, just barely managing to stay on my feet.

Quickly my fingers smoothed down the front of my gown, adjusting so that all was seemly once again.

"Thank you for firing my blood. I'm sure my mate will appreciate it."

His lips firmed and his hands balled into fists. I was not afraid that he would strike me but I had to wonder if this was the first mistake that Kal had ever made. And with a lowly _aikaterine_, too. I patted his cheek, his skin smooth and warm under my fingers. "Better luck with the next _aikaterine_."

"I still have time. We'll see how long you can resist me."

I laughed. "Arrogant male", but I lifted an eyebrow and conceded, "But then the same could be said of me."

Using the wall to leverage myself forward, I waved a hand towards the grand hall. "Go and play with your _sklavas_, Kal. They may have a use for you."

Fury pulsed off him and I delighted in it. My grin widened. "Go on, run along now."

The sudden slide of his lips exposed his gleaming white teeth. Kal's hard chest lifted as he drew in a deep breath. "Run," he muttered, his low voice no more than a growl.

My pulse jumped, but I had to keep my ground, "I'm the hunter here, Kal. And I choose not to hunt you."

Moving faster than I could think, in the space of a single heartbeat, he pinned me to the wall again, his fingers tight bands around my wrists. My heart skipped a beat.

Athena, help me, but he was fast! Would that he could lose some of that speed when we finally mated…

His lips hovered over the base of my neck, my pulse beating erratically as he lowered his head to gently nip me there, sending a wave of pounding hot need through my body.

"I can take you right here in the corridor, against this wall. Perhaps, I'll mark your clear skin so that any other male will think it an imperial offense to mate with you."

His tongue teased my skin, quickening the beat of my blood. "Tell me you don't want me to touch you. That you don't want to be mine."

_Mine._

I had to exert every last bit of my will power (much deplored by my mother and her council, but oh, so handy now), to prevent myself from hooking my leg around his and rubbing myself against his body.

Mine… "You want me? Get down on your knees." I shoved against him and wrested myself free. I was a bloody Princess, soon-to-be Queen—no _man_ threatened me. "Well?"

Kal ran his tongue over his lips. He gave me a tight smile. "I'm the natural first son of the Empress. Do you really think you're worthy of me?"

I wanted to rise to the challenge, declare I was and throw him hard against the wall. But I had more sense than that. This was not some training joust or some tourney of arms to prove myself. As Donna had reminded me, tonight, I needed to use all my feminine wiles instead, and combine that with a healthy dose of common sense. I had to hunt a man I could conquer, after all, if I was to remain true to the prophecy and bring about peace, as Queen.

"Trying to impress me, Kal?" I closed the distance between us and ran a light finger over his lower lip. The remembered taste of him burned on my tongue hotter than _nektar_. My head tilted. "Beg me…and I'll hunt you."

Kal stepped back from me, his eyes glittering.

I wet my lips and found him watching the deliberate slide of my tongue. "Then down through the years you'll always wonder, won't you?"

I could feel his body stiffen under my gaze, could sense the deepening breaths that he took. Wanting to tease him a bit, I continued, punctuating every word I spoke, "Wonder how sweet and hot and responsive I am. Wonder how it would feel to have me next to you, to be your mate in bed, to hear me cry out with pleasure."

My smile curved and widened. "Because you will wonder…but of course you'll have your _sklava_, so compliant, so happy to please, so desperate to meet your every need."

I backed away from him slowly, widening the distance. Every inch a labor as my body fought me.

"Only my true mate and favored Prince Consort will know what you never will."

His mouth had thinned again. "By dawn, you'll be one of those compliant women, desperate to meet my every need."

I quickly took more steps, separating us further and already I was losing him to the darkness of the corridor.

His body still called out to mine, but I fought the overwhelming need to throw myself into his arms and beg to please him.

"And yet you don't sound so confident of that." I waggled my fingers in a short, sarcastic wave. "The Night of the Hunter's Moon is my time, Kal. A time to indulge, to have fun and to revel." I smirked at him. "And I know I will."

Turning, I sprinted down the long corridor.

As I ran through the dark shadows, I could hear the thud of my heart against my ribcage…I could hear Kal's low yet distinctive feral growl, could feel the heat of his eyes following my every step…

I couldn't help the grin that burst across my face.

Donna would kill me.

I'd started to hunt Kal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The corridor that I sprinted down led into the Empress's gardens. The silver gleam of the moon played on the white roses that the Empress Lara loved so much. Pausing to catch my breath, I looked up at the star shine. The soft swish of the leaves drifted over me.

It was like being at home on the island. Oh, how I wished to be back in my own private spot at home, watching the surf coming in.

Inhaling deeply, I felt the calming breath course through my body, feeling the cool winds blow over me…

I sensed the heartbeat of another person close to me, and I looked around quickly… had Kal followed me here?

A footstep sounded just beyond the heavy palm trees and I waited anxiously for the person to come into the clearing. From the sound of the footsteps, it was most definitely a man.

"You're not Kara." A different accent with the earthy touch of a Terran. "So, good evening, Princess Diana.

A smile pulled at my mouth and I padded over to him. "Well, you have the advantage on me." I directed my voice to the far corner, where he obviously was, hidden by the darkness and a profusion of exotic venusian flowers which filled the night with their aroma. "You are?"

"Wayne, Captain of Her Grace's personal Guard, the Empress Lara."

So, one of the Empress's closest advisors, Godfather to Kara, perhaps, and reluctant to have her find him.

I brushed past a twisting vine, my eyes growing used to the soft light. Wayne's heartbeat pulsed with the life-energy of the plants. "What's of interest here, Wayne?"

"Before I became the Captain of the Guard, I was interested in cultivating plants. This garden is my creation. The Empress finds it therapeutic."

Affection warmed his voice. A shaft of moonlight cut through the roof, slicing the dense knot of vegetation and I could just make out a dark head of hair. Light edged his smooth features. The Empress had ensured that a man of carved classical beauty, Wayne, represented her and her household across the Empire. Evidence of her alluring power on males. "So you're hiding?"

"Nektar gives me heartburn. I prefer this." He lifted a small cup, took a sip from it and sighed. "Green tea. Drunk here, surrounded by all this pure life-energy." He grinned and the gesture was infectious. "Invigorating." He lifted a pale eyebrow. "Want some?"

The bitter scent drifted through the heat and something in it lifted my heart, had it beating harder. I gave him a rueful smile. "I have to have a clear head."

Wayne watched me over his little cup, his dark eyes gleaming. He drained his tea and shook the dregs over the nearest plant container. "Yes, you do. I smell Kal on you. Be careful, Lady. He's played and caught too many _aikaterines_."

Wayne stepped out from the swathe of thick planting and walked to stand directly in front of me. He continued talking, "But on the other hand, do not despair. Do you know how Kal was trapped by your compatriot, Artemis?"

I stopped thinking for a moment – Kal had been captured by Artemis? What had happened? Artemis was now Queen of the Bana-Mighdal in Sector 23 of the Empire. And by her side, as her Prince Consort was Hal, the Sentinel Lantern. I don't know whether they made a well-matched couple, but certainly Artemis always looked as if her body had recently been licked in all the important places.

I pulled myself away from the image of Hal and Artemis mating together and tried to focus on what Wayne was saying.

"In the very first hour of the hunt, Kal was careless. He stepped out into this very garden. Artemis had dropped her dagger on the ground in front of him, Kal knelt to pick it up, and Artemis was quick, very quick – she placed her foot upon the small of his back and bid him submit."

My mouth dropped open. If Artemis had been next to me, she may have found herself without a head, foster sister or not. How dare she make the move on my man? My chosen mate?

I contemplated doing terrible things to Artemis when I next met her. Then, Wayne's smile turned wicked and my stomach dropped. Damn it, had Artemis mated with Kal already? However, did she find the time to snare Hal?

"She was very willing to mate with Kal. It was fortunate that the Sentinel Lantern came upon them and saw them both. He fell to his knees immediately, submitting to Artemis. It was a strange situation, the Empress's son and the Sentinel Lantern were both available to Artemis as mate and by the ancient laws, she could keep them both."

It was more difficult to draw breath now. I wanted to wipe that smile of Wayne's face, and at the same time, I wanted to find Artemis and pull the hair out of her head, slowly. Had she snared Kal?

Wayne lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

I forced myself to ask the next question, "What happened next?"

A big grin broke out on Wayne's face.

"Artemis has a great love for bed-sport. She seemed intent on enjoying her Hunter's Moon celebration, she declared that she would need to mate with them both before she could choose one of them for her mate."

I was afraid to know more, afraid…? No, no Amazon is afraid, but I felt fury course through my veins and I vowed vengeance with every last drop of blood that flowed in my veins.

Wayne continued, "Oh, your foster sister enjoyed herself, but she finally chose the Sentinel Lantern - Hal, leaving the Empress's son free to be the mate of another."

So, that was why Artemis looked so smug every time I had brought up Kal's name as possible mate. Not only had Artemis had a taste of the man who had fired my blood but Artemis was the only _aikaterine_ to capture Kal and release him. That was why she was not his _sklava._

I looked at Wayne and wondered if I should snare him – much easier than Kal, perhaps more responsive and oh, more malleable. And now, in any case, I was irritated with Kal, how could he have been so foolish as to have been snared by Artemis?

I gave Wayne what I hoped was a warm smile of sensual promise. The sudden gleam of teeth against Wayne's pale lips caused a hitch in my chest.

Was Wayne thinking of me in a similar manner? Was this it then? Would Wayne be my Prince Consort? If the reactions of my traitorous body were anything to go by, it was a resounding yes. Liquid fire that had been roused by Kal and was smoldering just beneath my skin, was already surging through my veins in response to Wayne's overwhelmingly masculine appeal. The warm garden air heated the scent of my own body, a little wind wafting it obligingly towards Wayne, who sniffed most becomingly.

"But I can see why Kal wants to play. Your spice burns the blood."

Oh, if Kal hadn't slid under my skin, then Wayne with his dark perfection would have been worthy of the hunt. My skin prickled and something in Wayne's gaze, a wry humor, put a deliberate sway to my hips as I moved forward. Then I felt it. The other heart beating out of rhythm with ours, a heart I knew. I lifted an eyebrow.

Wayne had a wicked streak I liked. "I could make it hotter."

"Wayne, leave now." Kal's rough order rolled over me.

He gave a short nod. Wayne was the Empress's Captain of her personal Guard and had to obey her son. He stopped beside me and gave a deep bow, "An honor to meet you again, Princess Diana."

I let out a slow deliberate sigh, my gaze flitting over Wayne's muscled perfection. Kal's heartbeat thickened. Good. He had to learn who was in command. "My only regret is that we were so rudely interrupted."

Wayne's eyes glittered and the beginning of a smirk cut his mouth. "Indeed, Princess."

"I said out." Kal's command came with an undercurrent of tension. "Now."

Wayne bowed to me, bowed to Kal from where he stood in the open archway and left the summerhouse.

I glared at Kal. "So you plan for me to be the first queen who will be neither _sklava _nor mated by dawn?" Smoothing a hand down over my hair, I turned to a smaller door opening out into a narrow, arched corridor. Chill air washed through the sheer silk of my gown and I held down a shiver.

Kal followed me, catching up with my fast pace. His boots echoed over the old, damp stone. "Don't worry, Diana, you'll be _sklava_. My _sklava_."

My laughter rang around the stone walls. "I'm following the trails of four young men. I'm sure any one of them will be eager to please and welcome the prestige of being a queen's consort."

"This is all hot air." Kal's soft, deep voice flowed through the silence of the stone corridor. "You're hunting me, Diana. No boy with fuzz on his chin would satisfy you."

"I'm hunting you?" I glanced back. The warm glow of one of the corridor lamps washed white glow over his features, highlighting planes of his face and giving me for a brief moment a glimpse of his cerulean blue eyes.

"Do people usually hunt by walking away from their prey…at high speed?" I smirked at him.

"You, I have no interest in. Too mature, too conventional," my smirk grew, "too used to being your mother's boy-scout."

Kal stopped, his harsh in-drawn breath revealing the white gleam of his teeth, the action making my gut tight.

No one had the right to be that beautiful, and the primitive emotions of my too willing body demanded I stop right there and jump him.

"Boy-scout?"

I stopped and turned. The fury rolled off him, a thick wave of anger that surged at me. I willed self-control and kept the sharp grin on my face. "Aren't you?" His blue eyes gleamed, alive with fire and I had a hint of how his favorite _sklava_ Lois felt when he watched her do the Dance of the Seven Veils. I felt the heat of his emotions, could hear his heart beat, could hardly resist the pull of his body. I longed to mate with him, to lock my lips onto his and to make Kal mine.

I soothed my feverish body with promises, trying an old trick Artemis had taught me – mind over matter, she had said. But I could scarcely trust Artemis any more, right?

To myself, I whispered the strategy Donna had come up with. Brute force wouldn't win a man like Kal. He had to be played, as he planned to play me. The rewards if we won almost had me purring. But the danger if we lost terrified me.

Tilting my head, I softened my smile and saw the mistrust flitter across his features. "Now, run along, Kal. I'm sure there must be something in our ancient laws about hounding a _aikaterine_ like this."

"You touched me." The distance between us vanished and his body heat swept over me. He took my hand and pressed my right index finger to his lips, the contact running a shock under my skin. His mouth curved into a smile and satisfaction swept off him. "Feel that connection? You are made for me, Diana."

I traced the edge of my thumbnail under his lip. My heart thudded as my mind raced. Already, Kal had backed me against the cool stone of the corridor wall. His height blocked the lights, throwing his face into heavy shadow. His heat and musky scent wrapped around me and I tried to ignore the sudden rush of need that had my nipples hard and aching. "Hardly," I said, very aware of how close his mouth was to mine. I wet my lips and the soft liquid growl escaping him pulsed a need low in my belly. He pressed his body hard against my abdomen. "You're grabbing at any excuse, aren't you?"

"Bluff all you want, Diana."

Firm hands slid over my hips to pull slowly, inch by inch, the silk of my gown up over my buttocks. The constant brush of light fingers against my rear end, the rush of cool silk against my skin and Kal, holding my gaze with a promise of such wickedness… My heart thudded and the ache intensified. I wanted him. And he knew it.

"Tell me you don't want me now." The soft words brushed against my lips and my body melted under him. Clever fingers caressed my skin, sketching lazy patterns, edging over each cheek. Unable to hold back, I gasped aloud as he caressed my tight, hot flesh. His fingers stilled. "Let me have you, submit to me, and I promise, I promise you such pleasure. An eternity of pleasure."

He pressed little kisses over my jaw, edging down over my neck to the pulsing artery just below my ear. Teeth nipped at my skin, hard, sharp, pinpoints of assured ecstasy. So simple just to give in.

My power as a queen, my mission to establish peace, the heavy burden of it, I could let it all devolve to him and have no fears ever again.

Thoughts of Kal blanketed me, the surge of him in my mind, my flesh, all consuming. Two natural-born royals… equals, mating – the sensations would be incredible.

I tugged at his belt, his shirt, pulling off his cape, my fingers finding the solid heat of his body. Kal's head jerked up. He bit and laved his healing tongue over my throat, jaw, lips, my mind dizzy from the burning points of bliss.

He stared at me, his eyes flared red, and I circled my palms over his chest.

His arms tightened, trapping me against his body. "Say you want me, Diana."

It would be so easy to fall under his spell, and it was a spell.

A heady magic that had trapped seven women through the years.

Seven.

My saner mind railed against that. Share my conquest with other women? I didn't share. I was to be a queen.

My quick fingers slid down and then up and over his chest and Kal began to growl, deep within his throat. Kal buried his face in my neck, with his teeth almost, almost breaking the skin.

I crushed my eyes shut against the tight knot of desire in my belly, the hollow ache of my flesh, the need I had to shift my hips and sink onto Kal's body, moving with him till I screamed aloud my pleasure.

I could submit to him and find complete bliss—just like all the others.

My raw emotions wrapped around my conscious thoughts. My mind pushed back – hard.

I hunted for myself, not to share Kal with weak-willed women. The roar I released then stilled him, a snarl of possession, of power. "Kneel."

"No."

Pushing out, I loosened his arms and his fingers slid from my hot flesh. I stepped away from him, and eased my silk gown back over my exposed skin.

Deep in my soul, I felt nothing but pity for Kal, and I let that feeling show as I glanced over his disheveled clothes. He tucked his damp shirt back into his trousers and resettled the smooth material of his cape over his shoulders.

I wiped my palms and fingers on his shirt as I lifted my chin. "I release you from my touch."

"You can't do that, Diana."

"I can do anything I bloody well like, I'm a queen… or will be at dawn!" And I turned from him. The air was still heavy with the scent of desire and need; and drawing it into my lungs, I wanted nothing more than to mate with Kal.

But my body and mind were finally in agreement. Kal must submit before he mated with us.

"You will kneel before me." His voice echoed over the stone walls, raw, hard and the ache to taste his body again burned through me.

I resisted.

But as I moved away from him for the second time that evening, I heard him say softly, clearly, "This isn't over. Before dawn, I will have you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I walked quickly towards the one area that I knew very well in the Empress' Palace. Young men would have gathered there to celebrate and to bond. I would find a young consort, one eager to please me and be done with this night, with this hunt.

Then I could focus on my mission and my duty, the mating ritual just another tick-in-the-box for me and my destiny.

Once I had fulfilled this ridiculous requirement, I could then continue my work for peace, continue to build hope for my people.

Behind me, Kal's measured footsteps echoed over the walls.

I stopped and glared at him. "You're dismissed, Kal."

His brief burst of laughter prickled over my skin. "That's not how it works, Diana. You know that you've dallied with me long enough for me to be the male you intend to hunt. You can't hunt another."

"Watch me."

Kal gripped my arm, fingers digging into muscle. Shadow lay heavy over his face, but I couldn't mistake the pulse of anger surging through him. "You can't hunt another."

"And I told you. I'm a queen." I wrenched my arm free.

"Now, it's been fun, but you want another _sklava_. So wait for the next _aikaterine_. In the meantime, I find Wayne very appealing."

Kal cursed and a muscle jumped in his jaw…but then an eerie calm broke his anger. "Empress Lara has ordered this."

My jaw dropped and I stared at him. The five quiet words punctured me. He'd been ordered to make me his _sklava_. His fingers slid from my arm and I fought the urge to wrap my arms around my body, protecting me from the unexpected pain cramping my gut. It hurt. To him I was an order to be obeyed. Nothing more.

My temper flared and the anger and indignation burst through me. I was filled with the desperate urge to run. Run far away from Kal, into some dark spot and scream my anguish out aloud – scream and wail to my heart's content about how unfair it all was. I had to obey my mother and my destiny.

Kal had to obey the Empress.

But there was one more thing, while in the Kryptonian Empire, even I had to obey the dictates of the Empress.

Donna had warned me about this – there would be trickery at play.

I gripped the wild, petulant emotions that filled me. They couldn't rule me. Whatever I became after, at this very moment I had the pride and dignity of a queen. And I was an Amazon. We had never bowed our heads to any man. I was certainly not going to be first.

Now, if only I could control my raging emotions. I blanked out my mind and inhaled deeply. I let out my breath slowly and allowed a smile to tug the corners of my mouth.

My pain would not let me be still, I had the need to be sarcastic. "Kal, the obedient son."

His jaw muscles tightened. "Every Kryptonian is bound to the Empress and must obey her in all things. As her only son, I can do no less."

"Even who you mate with? So this is what you do? Make _sklavas_ of _aikaterines_ because your mother said so?"

"No." His heart thudded slow and I felt the weight of his lie lifting from him. "I wanted my _sklava_, all seven of them appealed to me in their own way. Each of them has a special something that fires my blood, especially the Terran, Lois."

I'd thought his previous words had cut deep, but this fresh announcement, this dismissal, this rejection, twisted a knife in my gut. "This must be torture for you. An unwanted _sklava."_

I couldn't keep the sarcasm from my voice. I'd marked a man who didn't even think me worthy of being his concubine.

I wanted to howl, to fight, to hurt someone, to give me something other than the agony of my humiliation, but he'd wounded my spirit. There was a knot of pain deep in my soul.

I lifted my shoulders. I could never turn this man. He would never kneel at my feet and request my compliance in mating with him.

"Why?" I smoothed a palm over my hair, but the gesture didn't calm me. "Why did the Empress order this?" I had to know.

Very few could disobey her will, and even I, as an Amazon, needed to think twice before doing that.

For any one of the peoples of the Kryptonian Empire, disobedience meant death. For my own people, it would mean yet another war – and this time, Themyscira might very well fall.

My mother had warned me to keep my cool before I left for Krypton.

Kal let out a slow breath. He glanced behind me, his eyes narrowing. "Not here."

"Why?"

"Because I won't discuss business in the corridor." He stood back and waved his hand towards a chamber. "After you, Diana."

I willed myself to walk past him and into the chamber at hand. I looked around me – another opulent room, reeking of ostentatious wealth – this one was done in black and gold.

"I suppose I've saved myself some humiliation. If I'd given in, become your _sklava_ at the first touch, then I'm sure you'd have shoved this order into my face."

"You would never have known."

I snorted. "And that's supposed to make it better?"

The warm fragrance of white plutonian lotuses drifted through the cold bite of the stone walls of the chamber. It had been only minutes since I'd flirted with Wayne and felt the power of being a hunting queen.

Now I found out that Kal was under orders to make me his unwanted _sklava_. His hand brushing my spine jolted me forward, further into the chamber. "Where are we going?"

"My rooms."

"And we still have to…" I waved my hand vaguely…not willing to continue my thoughts.

Something that had always crept out from my most secret desires had suddenly become a reality, but the thought of mating with Kal had my stomach cramping.

His fingers teased a slow path up my spine and I hated that a rush of heat fired under my skin. I wanted something out of my humiliation. "We must seal the bond, Diana."

"Whether I want to or not?"

"Oh, you want me."

The promise in his voice washed bittersweet through me. And I couldn't deny my primitive needs and body parts that still ached for him. His hot hand on my lower back burned through the thin silk to my skin. I swallowed, unable to stop the ache tight in my flesh at just that simple touch. The man had made me insane for too many years, ever since I first saw him all those years ago, when I had accompanied Artemis.

Kal leaned in close, his breath brushing my ear. Goose bumps flashed over my skin. "And you'll have me. All of me. I promise you."

The doors to the royal apartment opened before us, ancient hinges creaking as the ebony wood swept over gilded tiles.

The Empress' inner sanctum, a place where only her immediate family lived, stretched out before me.

A great network of doors leading off into brightly lit corridors.

My heart thudded. How had I got myself into this? But I hadn't, had I? Empress Lara had sent her son after me. Even if I'd had no interest in him, Kal would've hunted me down.

"Fast work."

I froze at the soft, cultured voice and the humor that undercut it. Kara, his sister. I didn't turn around, but stood with Kal's hand stinging the base of my spine. She knew what her brother had been commanded to do, and thought it funny.

"Gloating doesn't become you," Kal said.

Kara glided in front of me, her silk gown caressing the marble tiles. Tall and fair-haired, she almost held the same incredible beauty as her brother. Almost. Something around her mouth and jaw appeared oddly sharper, increasing as she gave me a smirk. "I'm just congratulating you, Kal." She tilted her head, her long hair tumbling over her shoulder. Her dark gaze flitted over me, bright, condescending. My emotions flared, licks of anger firing my skin.

I wasn't _sklava_ just yet. "Though there's still a smoldering fire to her. Tut, tut, Kal. You haven't fully tamed her yet."

"Kara, shouldn't you be hunting?" He sounded calm but the hard press of his fingers against my spine screamed his tension. "You need to find someone worthy."

"There are several." She glided behind us on silent feet, her lush body moving with liquid grace beneath her sheer gown. "They're making it too easy, which is no fun at all. I may go for one of the old ruling houses. They've always hated us. Should be more of a challenge."

I glanced at Kal and found his mouth thinned and a hard light in his blue eyes. "Don't mess this up, Kara."

Kara's pulse jumped at her throat and she retorted angrily, "You're the weak link in this plan—"

"Kara…" Kal spat her name out through gritted teeth. My skin prickled and for a quick instant even his sister stayed quiet. "Go hunt."

"And you, do your duty."

The sharp reproof in her voice cut through me. Was I his duty? The _aikaterine_ he had to turn into a _sklava_ on the orders of his mother. For what reason? So that his sister would have the single glory of ascending the Sky Throne, standing alone to receive her new province from her mother?

"Diana."

Kal's firm touch at my lower back had me stumbling forward across the corridor. Kara had gone, drifting back down the long gallery and away from the royal apartments.

"Am I your duty?"

More heavy doors opened, swinging back against pale, silk-lined walls. They closed behind us with a soft whoosh of air. Kal let out a slow breath. He shrugged out of his cape and padded over the thick carpet to the circular sitting room at the end of the short corridor. No thick velvet or heavy, baroque furniture for him. Soft golden light splashed over sleek, unpretentious furniture and I watched as Kal threw his cloak over a long couch.

"You're my duty," he said.

And that broke my thoughts on his taste in interior design. I tried not to think about what would happen now, what had to happen by order of the Empress. Naturally, I failed. Kal exuded sex and power and I couldn't ignore that combination.

I wanted more. Kal looked up, his eyes narrowing. "Despite everything, you still want me."

No gloating tainted his voice and that made it worse. It would be easier to hate him, but it would be ridiculous to deny the need I had to get him naked. I shrugged. "Yes."

A brief smile tugged at his mouth. Something in it, an intimacy, a connection between us, kicked my gut.

"Nothing if not honest, Diana." The smile faded, his expression sobering. "And I should be just as honest." His shoulders straightened. "The Empress bids farewell at dawn."

I flopped onto the neared chair and stared at him. Clutching my hand to my chest, panicked, my heart pounded under my tight fist.

Kal's words could only mean one thing – the Empress Lara was retiring, was handing over the Sky Throne? The Empress Lara was going to bid farewell and enter the preservation chambers? Was she really going to choose her successor?

"She retires?" More thoughts flared. "She can only retire at a time an _aikaterine_ hunts…" I closed my eyes, "as the crown passes on to that new queen and Empress."

"You have proven yourself a worthy ambassador of your people, and your skills in the wars have been noticed. If you should succeed tonight, there is no doubt in anyone's mind that you are the natural heir to the Sky Throne. By all rights, you can stake a claim to the throne. You have some radical ideas that may well bring change to the Kryptonian way of doing things. That is why the Kryptonian Senate and my mother want Kara to follow her. And the Empress' word is law. Besides, Themyscira has been a thorn in our side for a long time now – moreover the ideals of Themyscira are alien to the nature of the Kryptonian Empire. The Senate and the Empress resent the idea that any one can hold out for so long against the Kryptonian army. The Senate fears that your ideals may well catch within the Empire and lead to revolt and rebellion. In any case, there is one more invasion planned against your home state, which may well be deferred if you turn _sklava_."

I bit my lip.

What would my mother have me do? What would her counsel be? I tried to think back to what my closest friends would advise. No matter which way I sliced and diced my thoughts, I came back to only one thing.

The Empress Lara and the Senate had never meant for me to succeed tonight. And they had got Kal to do their will. If the Empress died and more than one _aikaterine_ hunted, then it forced a duel, till one or the other emerged the victor to claim the Sky Throne. My tested skills in battle would have me declared the victor easily.

"You didn't want me fighting Kara." A bitter laugh escaped me. "It would hardly have been a contest, you know, Kal. You could've saved yourself the effort of…" I waved a vague hand at him, "of this."

"Your mother rules a small island, but it's still within the borders of the Empire. And you are descended from an unbroken royal bloodline. Your gods, though lesser gods, have blessed you many times over. Your powers are at their peak. You know all of this. An ancient prophecy foretells your destiny – you were born on the night of the Hunter's Moon."

I stared at Kal, "How do you know all of this?"

His mouth twisted, "Wayne found out all the details. As Captain of the Guard, its his job and in any case, he loves all this spy glamour stuff. The Senate came up with this plan to invite you here, let you participate in the Hunt. This way, you came here of your own accord, and if you lost the Hunt, then Themyscira could not protest. There would be no retribution or invasion from your mother or your people. You would have lost the Hunt in accordance with the ancient laws."

Kal continued, "Whether it's true or not, you had a right to try for the Sky Throne. My mother had the idea of my making you _sklava._"

I stared at him, working his words through my brain. "Was there an insult in there somewhere?"

"Would I insult you, Diana?"

But my reply dried in my mouth. He'd slid free the last of his shirt buttons and pulled the shirt from his back. Kal's naked chest—something I'd only imagined. His skin gleamed as smooth and clear as honey and I wanted to lick him, to taste him. In a blink, a speed that surprised even me, I stood in front of him.

Would he be worth it? Giving it all up and sharing him? My stomach knotted at that thought.

Sharing him, when he should have been my mate, meant only for me.

A trembling finger traced the defined muscles of his abdomen, the touch light but intoxicating. He twitched under my caress and I couldn't help the growing smile. I released the softest growl.

I wanted him, however I could get him. I lifted my gaze to his and found the heat of his eyes staring back at me. It had me swaying into him, the sheer, warm silk of my gown the only barrier. His hands slid hot down my back, and my chest hitched, need pooling low in my belly. "I want to touch you. Taste you."

"Diana…"

"What?" I licked a slow path along his collarbone and he hissed. Kal tasted salt-sweet, a mixture that had my fingers inching across his body, stroking over his hot skin. "I will be yours."

My admission broke an unexpected growl against his chest. Anger or satisfaction, I didn't know. Maybe both. Open-mouthed kisses trailed down over the solid muscle of his pectoral, my teeth tugging at his nipple.

Kal's moan had my nails digging into his back. "All yours."

He tasted—I had to will myself not shout with delight – he tasted, sweet, hot, like peaches and honey, all over.

I groaned, wanting him horizontal and completely naked. "A bed. I need you on a bed. Right now."

"Diana…"

I tore my mouth from his skin. "A bed, Kal. I—"

His mouth covered mine, the fierce kiss robbing me of all thought. I linked my arms behind his neck and I gripped him. Hard.

He broke away. "A bed?"

I ran my tongue over his lips, tasting their sweetness again. "Big square thing? Mattress, sheets, pillows? Enough room to mate with you on?"

"I think I have one of those." He strode back along the short corridor, more doors opening quietly over thick carpet. Soft lights flickered on, revealing a curved room dominated by a large four-poster bed. Kal turned toward it and the doors to the bedroom closed with a soft click.

"No expense spared."

He laughed, the sound a soft rumble against my breasts.

I bit back a smile. Damn it, I didn't want to like Kal, not now. "Is this where you bring the other women? Sleep here with them?"

He lifted a dark eyebrow. "Sleep? No."

A laugh and a sob escaped me. "Oh dear."

Kal tried to keep his face straight but his mouth twitched. "They have no stamina. One little bout undoes them."

His spit curl fell over his forehead as his mouth did wicked things to my body. I melted, and all too easily he eased me down onto the bed, his mouth never leaving my neck.

He pressed his solid muscles against my body, his arms straining as he lifted his torso. His silky hair brushed my face and the rhythmic lap of his tongue beat an increasing ache through my body. No other man had ever turned me into a boneless mass of need.

Yes, only an Amazon Princess would match him, though I began to doubt that I would.

"Kal…oh, Kal."

"You taste…" The soft groan of pleasure had my flesh tight. "I could spend the rest of my life tasting you."

I growled and arched my hips…"You're only talking."

Kal's laughter brushed warm breath over my wet skin. "Very true." His tongue pressed against my neck, curling, before he lapped again. He let out a slow, satisfied sigh. "Get me naked."

I hastened to comply with his command. Better get used to obeying and not giving the orders myself. And what a pleasure this training was…

Kal's tongue had stilled on my neck, his breathing ragged. "No games, Diana, please."

I shifted my hips, getting closer to him. His mouth broke from mine, his lips finding the pulse in my neck. The heat, the solid muscle surrounding, holding me, had my heart pounding. I traced my fingers down the hollow of his spine, making him tremble beneath my touch. "See where saying please will get you?"

He smirked against my skin. "It just became my favorite word."

Kal rolled his hips and sensation buffeted me, the fire licking again, low in my abdomen. Damn him. I needed the release, could taste it, the burning ache of it, he just needed to…

"Your turn to say it."

I didn't hesitate, my body wouldn't let me. "Please…"

"Good, you are mine, Diana."

I met his eyes again. He could think that, say that—I really didn't care.

He stopped and looked into my eyes, holding my face between both his hands, his deep blue eyes searching deep into my soul, fire lurking in their depths.

"Is this what you really want?"

I mustered enough strength to lift my own arm and gently brush his spit curl back into place. "Would please help?"

Soon primitive desire overtook us both in a raw, inevitable surge. Fire swept over my skin, hot, searing. I clung to Kal, absorbing him, wanting, needing…allowing waves of molten heat to crash over my body.

Kal's muffled cry burned hot against my skin and the tight grip on my body eased, softened. My head fell back into the soft pillows, hands softening against his hot, damp skin. I ran trembling fingers through his thick, dark hair. "Kal…" I swallowed as my voice cracked on his name. "I have to…y'know."

My other hand traced over his ribs and I couldn't say the word. My life as a queen was over. But my home, my people and my mother would be safe. When the time came, perhaps Donna would succeed where I had failed. I tried not to think about the future. A future that had been so certain, but had changed so much now.

I had to surrender my power and my will to Kal, in the formal ceremony that the law demanded. It was very simple, all he or I had to do was to kneel and say the words, "**Totus Tuus" **or " Totally Yours".

And the other had only to respond, "**Tuebor"** or "I will protect."

Closing my eyes, I let out a slow breath.

His tongue continued to lave over my skin, as he eased the damp silk from my skin, his clever hands teasing over my ribs shooting little aftershocks through my flesh. There was the soft rustle of his own remaining clothes and then he pulled me into his arms.

"We sleep," Kal murmured, tugging warm, soft blankets over our bodies, and his breath brushed against my temple. "You can do that later."

"Make it sound like a chore, why don't you?"

His mouth curved against my temple. "Nothing about you is a chore, Diana."

My stomach tightened. Damn it, I didn't want to like him, but that had sounded like affection in his voice. I couldn't deny that the sudden ache in my chest that felt like regret. "Is this what we'll be like now? With me just one of eight willing and compliant women?"

"Diana…"

His arms tightened around me, but the offer of comfort only reminded me that I would simply be one of numerous bodies he enjoyed.

"Don't make me watch." The lump in my throat hurt and my throat tightened with sorrow. "Don't…don't make me join in."

Kal pressed his lips to my forehead and the possessive stroke of his hands over my body eased the strain. "From now on, only I will see or touch you, I promise."

My humor reasserted itself out of self-preservation. "Going to lock me in a box?"

His soft laughter brushed over my damp hair. "Don't give me ideas, Diana. You're mine now." Kal's large hand slipped over my waist to grip my hip. He pulled me tight against the heat, the strength of his body. "So sleep," he murmured.

A slow sigh escaped me. He'd put off my final capitulation to him. I wanted to be grateful, but he was only putting off the inevitable.

"Happy Hunter's Moon, Kal."

"It's not over yet."

His words followed me uneasily down into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**C****hapter Five**

I awoke to soft lamplight and Kal's warm fingers trailing across the curve of my belly. I gasped, twisting my hips against the sudden onslaught, lifting my head to look directly into his clear blue eyes. "Finally, you're awake," he murmured, his teeth grazing the delicate underside of my breast. "I had to go ahead and start without you." A snort of laughter escaped me. Kal had never looked like a man with a sense of humor. "That's fine, if you want to continue, I shall just lie back and enjoy myself…"

Sweet Aphrodite, give me strength, I prayed….The tension thickened, my baser needs roaring to the surface. His ragged breaths burned against my damp skin. Another crash of flame leapt through my body. I lost all senses, time, everything for brief moments…

I was a queen, I deserved a consort such as Kal, an intoxicating riot of power and beauty and skill. My birth, my training, my conditioning wanted it, demanded it. I had been groomed for just such an occasion – to mate and take my place as queen.

Artemis had told me of her own time with Hal, but the traitorous woman had made no mention of Kal. Thinking of Artemis reminded me, "Kal…" his name was practically a snarl, I wanted to know exactly what had happened with him and Artmeis, before I lost all sense of reasoning once again.

But Kal had other ideas – he clearly did not want to talk. His clever tongue and fingers moved across my body, awakening quick little fires…

I arched under him, but his hands held me firm, and his mouth moved low on my abdomen, his lips burning as he left a trail of little kisses on every inch of my skin…

Slowly, so slowly I came back to myself and wiped at the tracks of tears staining my face. The bittersweet knowledge that he would never belong completely to me, stabbed a sharp edge into the glory of my release.

I ran trembling fingers though my damp hair. I pushed down the hurt lying thick in my soul. I swallowed. The time had come for me to give up my power to him as ordered by his mother, the Empress.

Just two little words and a symbolic act would avoid the war to come, would ensure that Themsycira lived in peace. Would ensure that the lives of my mother and sisters would be safe.

I had to remind myself of that, because I wanted nothing more than to shove my fists into his abdomen and overcome him, making him kneel to me. I wanted his power. I wanted him as my mate. Athena, help me, I did not want to give up without a fight – I was not bred that way.

Kal used the strength of his body to hold me in place, even as his fingers splayed across my body, he gripped me as the fiery need for me to have him, have the power of him bow to me raged. And all the while, his clever fingers did not stop playing with my body.

I bit out a small command, "More."

"Remember who rules here, Diana." His fingers stilled, but I put my hands over his and guided him.

"Until I kneel." I said, as I shifted my hips and felt the press of another of Kal's fingers. I caught my hands in my hair and I couldn't help the soft moan. "Or better yet, you do, neither of us—" His fingers scissored and all ability to speak deserted me.

"More," I said and his growl deepened, Kal working his magic until we were both shattered yet again.

As I slowly regained awareness this time, I smiled a little smugly to myself, thinking of Kal and his _sklavas. _Even his most favourite one, Lois, was undone by a small bout, if what he had said was true.

And I had not only matched him, move for move, I was still eager for more….

My mother would be scandalized! But ah Aphrodite, how great was your gift to me – this capacity to love…

"It's not long before dawn, Diana," he murmured against my ear, skin prickling at the brush of his warm breath. Kal moved his hand to trace a gentle line along my ribs, waist and hips. "We must make you my _sklava_."

Something in his voice pushed cold under my skin. I closed my eyes and fought the sudden cramp in my gut. He had kept his promise of pleasuring me, but that was as far as he wanted it to go. Kal didn't want another _sklava_.

Lady Aphrodite, why did your gift sting the most? To find the most perfect mate, to fit so well together, but to be denied it all, after brief pleasure?

Kal had seven women already, quite prepared to do his slightest bidding, women he had chosen. I'd been foisted on him by the machinations of his mother.

I let out a slow breath. And I would have him in my bed only when he saw fit. No, neither of us wanted this.

"I could run, Kal. Hide. You could say your stamina in bed drained me beyond endurance, which wouldn't do your reputation any harm—"

His hand had stilled on my hip, his fingers digging into soft flesh. "You want people to think that I killed you?"

I ignored the undercurrent of anger in his voice. "Wouldn't that be easier for everyone? Kara has no contest for the Sky Throne. You don't have yet another _sklava_ you don't want and I get…"

"What?"

_Not to see you pick a woman every night that isn't me._

But the truth went unsaid. "I'll be free, Kal. I'll get my freedom."

"You know neither of us can do that. If I don't obey the Empress," his fingers loosened on my hip and began to caress me with long, easy strokes, "then I have no honor."

I closed my eyes and let his gentle touch soothe me. "I could live with that."

"Diana, don't you realize that its not your decision any more? Your very presence among the Amazons brings danger closer than ever to them. Would you be able to live with more deaths of your people, of your sister, of your mother? The destruction of your home? To know that you could have avoided it all, by simply surrendering yourself?"

Put so eloquently, how could I not see reason?

There was a saying back on our island, "The home's fire must be put out with the home's ashes." Obviously, I was to be the means of peace, much differently from what I thought, but, peace would ensue from my actions. Lives would be saved, yet my own life's fire would be nothing more than ashes.

Could there be a nobler reason for me to do that needed to be done?

Kal pressed his mouth to my shoulder and I felt his smile. "Queens are often a law to themselves."

This time, my gut didn't cramp as I murmured, "Time for me to give that up."

I pushed out from under his body. And half-sat up to look at him, wanting to commit every inch of his sculpted body to memory.

I pulled free of him and slid off the bed. A smile pulled at my mouth and the unexpected ease of what I was about to do surprised me.

Finally making the decision eased my regret. My gaze slid over his perfection, golden lamplight shadowing his honey skin. It seemed the most natural thing to drop to my knees. I tried not to think about the padding that cushioned the floor, whether it was by design to accommodate a captured _aikaterine_…

Before I could say the words, I felt strong arms pull me to my feet.

"Diana…" He brushed at my hair, pushing it back from my face. His fingers stroked my cheek, his hand trembling. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you like this. I wanted—"

I kissed his mouth and broke his words. I didn't need his explanations.

With the rising of the sun, I began a new life, just not the one I'd been expecting.

I would live that new life by the very motto that had guided my old life. The motto that I had taken when I had first started to train with weapons, the motto which I used in battle, which was engraved on the shield given to me by Athena herself – Veritate et Virtute (Truth and Courage)

Needing to taste his strength again, I pressed my mouth to his lips…he tasted and smelled faintly of me…I looked up to see his eyes darken in a familiar expression for what I now knew was pleasure, I leaned into his strength and warmth and told him…"You smell of me"

"We should wash."

In one fluid movement, he was walking toward the bathroom, gripping my hand and tugging me along.

Lights flickered on as he padded into the room, brilliant spots of light sliding over pale terracotta walls. He pulled me toward a curve of wall, the slap of his bare feet echoing around the room.

I glanced out of the large window. The sky was losing the deep black of night. Already the stars were fading. Dawn was almost with us.

The splash of water snapped through the first stirrings of panic. Kal stood under a stream of hot water, jets caressing his sculpted body. He was beautiful.

I stepped onto the cushioned floor of the shower, splaying a hand against his chest and watching water cascade over my fingers. I traced the whorls of hair flattening to his pectorals, as the shower plastered my hair to my head.

"Washing first," Kal said, squeezing a cold line of lotion across my shoulders.

I shivered and glanced up, slicking up against him as he rubbed a warm hand down my spine. I pinched him and he yelped, managing to look indignant and shocked. Obviously, no one had ever pinched the Empress's son before.

I grabbed the soap and squirted it over his stomach, lathering his chest, stomach and back, sliding my hands over his body.

"Diana…"

My gaze flicked up and through the fall of water, I caught the red-hot fire in his eyes. Passion edged with pain burned there. He crushed his eyes shut and lifted his jaw, the muscles tight. He seemed more upset about my change in status than I did.

Both of us knew that the new morning would seal it.

But in that moment, I didn't, couldn't care. With my body on fire, water rushing hot over my skin and my body pressed close to Kal, I could live my life as his plaything.

I would be his.

"Diana!" The half-growl that came with my name brought me out of my reverie.

Kal pulled my mouth free of him, dragging me against his body, holding me in tight, fierce arms, his face pressed into my neck. I couldn't catch his fast murmured words. I just clung to him. The press of his hot body had me sighing.

"I'm sorry, Diana." Kal pulled back, his hands framing my face. "I didn't want this. I wanted…" His mouth found mine, hungry and consuming. Breaking free, his forehead rested against me. "I wanted you."

A smile curved my mouth. I was happy and sated deep in my soul. I really didn't feel all that different. Maybe…maybe I could live with it.

"You have me, Kal."

"No, I haven't. I wanted you to be my queen, Diana."

A stone lodged in my chest and I felt jolted out of my happy, satiated state.

"You…?"

"Kara said it. I was the weak point in their plan." He let out a slow, hot sigh, rivulets of water coursing his face. "I would've knelt down to you in the hall and taken you as my queen and mate."

The pain in my chest bound tighter. Damn it, how could it hurt more than thinking he didn't want me? My throat ached. In a time that could be counted in minutes, the sun would've sealed our union and our future stretched out.

A province, children, sons, daughters…

I crushed my eyes shut, letting my tears into the flow of water. Kal would have given me daughters…

"Diana…"

I wanted to hate him, punch him, make him hurt as I did but it would be pointless. Nothing I did would change my fate. "The sun will take away the regret for you." I ran my thumb along his bottom lip. "Maybe for both of us."

"There is more to tell you…I…"

He wanted to apologize again, but the hard press of my thumb stopped him. I stepped back from him, out of the hot jets of water. Cold air robbed me of heat and I shivered. "Time to welcome the new day."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I grabbed a couple of towels on my way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom – the place where I had found so much pleasure, which had led to my undoing. Lady Athena, would that I had exercised more control over myself and passions, but oh Lady Aphrodite, I thank you for those moments of bliss.

Walking swiftly across the bedroom, I struggled to wrap a towel around my body and dry myself at the same time. I only succeeded in tangling myself up in the soft, blue material.

In a fit of temper that Phillipus would have recognized, I invoked Hestia and threw the towels to the floor, kicking them for good measure. The towels landed with a soft thump onto the carpeted floor.

Warm, damp hands landed on my shoulders and I jumped. "Those evil towels," Kal murmured.

He wrapped a soft towel around my back, tucking it under my arms and over my breasts. His hands slid down, gently rubbing the towel against my wet skin.

Tears leaked again. Damn him. I didn't want his humor or his kindness. Affection from Kal made everything worse.

"Is this what you do when you're with your _sklava_? Treat each fallen queen as if she still has some remnant of her power?"

Kal pressed his lips to my shoulder and sighed. "I freed them. My Hunter's Moon gift to them and to you."

"You freed them?"

My heart twisted, this man had me crying again. "Really?"

Kal turned me to him, his hand smoothing the towel soft down my spine. His gaze fixed on my mouth and a muscle jumped in his jaw.

"You may never be queen or Empress, Diana."

His hand stilled and his gaze flicked up, the shine to his eyes telling of his own pain. He let out a slow breath and began a slow stroke over my waist, my hip. "And I will always curse my mother and Kara for robbing you of that but I can make it, and keep it, just…us."

I wanted to believe that. Everything in me didn't want to share Kal with anyone else. Then reality reasserted itself. "Until the new Empress orders you to remove the threat of yet another _aikaterine_."

"Sons deal with that threat, not brothers."

"That's not the law, Kal."

The fire in his eyes flickered, finding a rekindling fire in my gut, reminding me why I'd hunted him in the first place.

Strength of will surged around him. "It will be."

A smile twitched across my mouth. "You're sure you can persuade the Empress into doing what you want?"

Kal snorted. "Kara isn't strong. Not as strong as the occupant of the Sky Throne should be." His hand framed my jaw, his thumb playing with my lip. "Not like you." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "My mother has done all of the Empire a disservice by denying you."

"Flattery?"

"Maybe…" But the hardness to his face, the barest touch of a smile on his mouth said that he wasn't humoring me. He stepped back. "As you said, it's time to welcome the new day."

I snatched up another of the towels from the bed and rubbed it hard over my hair. The action diverted me.

Without bothering to dress or cover my body, I walked over to the window to stare down at the lawns. Kal's bedroom overlooked the grand lawns where all the state functions were held.

Even as early as this, the lawn was a buzz of activity. Workers scurried to arrange the platform for the dignitaries, for the Empress and the hunting _aikaterines_.

A smile quirked my mouth and then faltered.

Everyone would witness my humiliation.

My hands stopped and I let the towel drop to the floor. Donna would see me standing before practically every queen in the Empire, clad in Kal's colours.

"Diana, you have to dress."

The towel wrapped around my body joined the first one on the floor.

I turned. Kal was holding up the most beautiful gown that I had seen. And as Amazon Princess, I had no end of treasures and beautiful things at my disposal.

It was sheer shimmer and softness – as blue as Kal's eyes and made of a fine silken material. As he brought the robe to me, near the window, the rustle of soft cloth suddenly was too loud in the room. I looked from the robe to his face and then back out of the window again. I was suddenly unwilling to dress and go down.

"None of it feels quite real."

"I know," he said simply. No apologies. No explanations. No endearments. I did not want to like Kal, not now, especially not now.

Then he added, "Years ago I didn't plan on facing the dawn like this."

As I took the gown from him, I rubbed my fingers over the impossibly smooth material. It had to be Terran silkworms that had spun the threads for this gown – no other material in the Empire was as soft. Then, what Kal had said suddenly sank into my consciousness and I stopped to look at him. "Years?" I repeated questioningly.

"A young Princess, only just eligible to attend, looked at me with fire in her eyes."

Puzzled, I glanced up from trying to put on the silken gown.

A smile tugged at his mouth. "Me?"

"You."

"Really?" It made struggling into the stupid gown easier.

Kal stepped forward and helped to adjust the fabric over my body.

"Nice to know I made an impression."

"I planned more." His finger traced a path over my stomach, warming my skin.

"And now, I finally have you."

His blue eyes shone and I beat down the insane need I had to jump him again.

He teased a finger across the curve of my belly and sensed my stiffening. He lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"All this time, I've wondered about you. And I'm annoyed that Artemis snared you first!"

Kal's soft laughter tightened the knot in my stomach. "I know," he said.

I smacked his arm and he winced.

My eyes narrowed. "What happened with Artemis?"

The hand idly stroking my stomach stopped. "Why?"

I smirked. "I want to know."

I moved to the table and long mirror set in front of the windows.

"She did not share my bed or any other part of me."

"I don't believe you. Wayne said…"

"I know what Wayne said, it's what he and everyone else believed. Yes, she snared me first, but her heart was set on Hal. I was only the means to make Hal jealous and get him to concede defeat immediately. Artemis was afraid that Hal would escape her. She offered to help me snare you in return for my help with Hal. How could I say no?"

"Shame I don't quite see it that way."

Taking a brush, I dragged it through the tangles of my hair. "Perhaps, I should have made the same deal with Wayne."

I smiled at him though, through the mirror, enjoying the swift rise of anger in his gaze.

Kal eyes met mine in the mirror. "Ever since I saw you all those years ago, I've known that you are the one for me. Your eyes issued me a challenge but you were too young then, and not fully an _aikaterine_. Artemis was the only one who knew how I felt. As queen of her own province, I could approach Artemis easily for help in learning more about you. She told me when you train, where I could catch glimpses of you on the island. I've sometimes used the inter-stellar monitor to see you…and then, when the last Cosmic Science Delegation came to Themyscira, I tried tell you how I felt, but you know what happened next…"

It had very nearly caused an inter-planetary breach of peace. I thought back to the incident that Kal spoke of.

We had just finished the dinner that had been hosted by my mother and her council to felicitate the Science Delegation, of which Kal had been the leader. The last course was to be served – sweet dishes from every planet in the Empire. As the Empress' only son and as my mother's eldest daughter, it was natural that Kal and I were seated next to each other.

Just as the servers were serving me, Kal turned to talk to me and the dish of _wattillappam, _a Themysciran delicacy, over turned on me. I was unharmed, but was equally unprepared for what happened next.

Kal had moved with amazing swiftness, and lifted me in his arms, moving quickly away from the table. I was so stunned that I only lay there looking into his blue, blue eyes with his firm mouth mere inches from mine. I noticed then that he even had a cleft in his chin, the man was maddeningly attractive. I could feel the strength of his powerful arm muscles as he held me.

"Let me go," I had whispered without meaning it.

Kal bent his head toward me, his breath soft on my lips. He ran his hands soothingly along my back. "No", I whispered again. His touch was gentle, relaxing, and I wanted to let him continue, but I knew I must not. Certainly, not in front of my mother, her Council, the Cosmic Science Delegation…

"Yes," he had whispered back. "I have been wanting to kiss you ever since I first saw you." His head came down then and gently, ever so softly, he touched his lips to mine. He smelled fresh, yet distinctively male. As his lips nibbled delicately at mine, he slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth. Tentatively, I touched it with my own. We played like that for the rest of the kiss, then, he slowly, reluctantly, broke the kiss.

I had stared at him and slowly brushed my lips with my fingers. I had been nearly incoherent and speechless, "You, you kissed me."

I winced now. Back then there had been wonder in my voice. "That was my first kiss."

"I can do more than that," Kal had assured me. And he bent his lips to mine once more. He threw every bit of himself into the kiss. It was hot, it was reckless, it was powerful, it was sweetso sweet. . . .

Young and never before having interacted with a man, I had felt caught up in a maelstrom of sensation that I had never experienced before. My body felt hot, my face felt flushed, and my thoughts were whirling. This man, this strong, powerful man, was holding me and doing things to me that felt wonderful. . . .

What was he doing to me? I had never felt so light, so floating. My fingers had taken on a will of their own, and I tugged at the long hair at the back of his neck to pull him closer to me.

Kal had tasted so wonderful. He had tasted of peaches and honey . .of man. It was a sweet kiss, the only kiss I had ever tasted until then and I had forgotten where we were. But not the onlookers who were aghast (Donna shared this with me later that night).

It had been scarcely seconds since Kal had carried me away from the table and begun kissing me on his way out of the door. But Phillippus, alert as ever had already raised the alarm, and I felt my mother's fury before I heard her voice. Even in the midst of the tumultuous sensations that Kal's kiss had evoked in me, I shuddered at Hippolyta's outcry, "Cease and desist, Kryptonian spawn! Unhand my daughter immediately and prepare to die painfully. Diana, drop him at once!"

Drop Kal, I thought bemusedly? My mother, my Queen, though she was and had to be obeyed, was surely mistaken – it was Kal who had to drop me, he was holding me.

Still, somehow, Kal got the message and I was lowered gently to the floor.

Phillipus had already closed our borders – the incident was viewed as a Kryptonian assault on an Amazon Princess. It took all of the Kryptonian contingent's diplomatic skills to soothe matters, not the least being the promise that Prince Kal would no longer enjoy diplomatic immunity on Themyscira. And Kal certainly did not help by claiming that there was no state intention in the incident – it was personal – that made matters worse – a Kryptonian Prince's personal assault on the body of an Amazon Princess?

It did not bear thinking about…

I was jolted out of my reverie by the light touch of Kal's hands cupping my shoulders as he stood behind me.

"I know I shouldn't say this…but you look stunning, Diana."

I gripped his fingers, wanting to draw warmth from him as I drew courage to meet the assembled royals and Donna.

Donna. How was I going to explain my decision to Donna?

"Time to go, Kal."

"One final piece," he said, placing a glittering golden torc around my neck to lie flat against my breastbone.

Kal's insignia – a red and gold pentagon hung from the centre at base of my throat.

My blood cooled instantly – last night, it had all seemed so right, so perfect to me. In the cold light of the morning, my blood turned to ice in my veins.

As if understanding what I was going through, Kal gently bent and kissed me.

Fire burned fast through my chest, stomach, limbs, the heat I'd grown used to, the need to kiss and cling to Kal throbbed low in my belly.

A wicked smile pulled at his mouth. "And there's no time for that, Diana." He let out a tight breath and his fingers slid across my stomach to play just above where I ached for him.

Hades take him. His mouth parted and his tongue teased my earlobe.

"Much as I would like to indulge you…."

I took a deep breath, fighting down the urge to let him. He fixed his cape and offered me his arm, "Shall we?"

I slipped my hand into his, the warm, tight grip of his fingers keeping me steady.

"Shouldn't I be walking behind you?"

"Yes."

The doors to the bedroom opened onto the corridor beyond. "Am I going to?"

"No."

I blew out a slow breath and a smile lurked on my mouth. "All right."

Kal led the way out of his apartment and into the great circular room beyond. He turned to another set of doors. They opened onto a brightly lit stairwell, leading down at least four levels. "The secret staircase out to the gardens," he said, his boots clicking against the twisting, marble steps.

I padded quickly beside him, my sandal covered feet chilled.

My heart thudded. I was Kal's _sklava. _Everyone would see that, treat me as little more than chattel with legs.

"Diana, relax," he murmured, giving my fingers a quick squeeze. "This will soon be over, and then you'll never wear these robes or the collar again. I promise."

I willed down the tight knot of nerves.

Kal was a man of his word. I knew that too well.

The knowledge that I was still the daughter of a queen, for however short a time, helped to ease the tension. I said a quick prayer to Athena and to Hera for the courage and the strength to live through the next few hours.

Kal stopped at the bottom of the stairs, an arched wooden door the only exit. I lifted my chin and steeled myself for what was to come.

Kal pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, "Ready?"

My spine straightened and I ignored the sudden twist of shame in my gut. I was his _sklava_, but that put me in Kal's bed. The remembered taste of his lips, the heat of his skin, the press of his mouth…

Yes, I could live with the momentary humiliation, put it behind me and have a happy smirk on my face. "I'm ready."

A smile eased over his mouth and I had to resist the urge to lock my lips on to his full lips and taste him again. "You're the most unsubservient _sklava_ they're ever going to see."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Worried?"

"Proud," he said and pulled open the door. Cool air washed over my bare shoulders and I held down a shiver, though goose bumps ran riot.

It was the hour before dawn.

Lamps swayed in the breezes, pooling golden light over the trampled grass, and row after row of seating set before the royal dais. Kal's seven _sklava_ already stood at its base, their blue costumes glittering in the flickering light.

Their unnatural calm irritated me. Was that who I would become in the end? All my fire would be extinguished.

I willed down the pain in my gut and pulled my eyes away only to notice that some of the younger princes gathered under the sheltered areas were looking at me hotly.

Kal growled, the sound carrying on the dark air. Suddenly the flattened grass seemed of vital interest to the small knot of men and I didn't hold down my little smirk. "You're scaring the children."

"The children don't get to think those thoughts about you."

"Only you do?"

A red hot glow lit his eyes and the breath hitched in my chest.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

I rubbed at his chest before my gaze lifted. "Youth has its attractions…"

His fury had an undercurrent of amusement and the corners of his eyes crinkled with humor. "The dawn isn't going to change you, is it?"

"Would you want it to?"

Kal followed the worn path and his warm gaze slid to me. "Ask me that in a hundred years."

I snorted. "So soon?"

Kal's gaze narrowed, but he stayed silent.

The breeze freshened, promising another cool day. I wanted the ceremony over and done with so that I could crawl back into a warm bed, preferably with a certain naked prince.

"Diana!"

Kal's hand tightened around mine, his sudden reflex half tugging me behind him, but I fought it.

I willed my feet to cling to the cold earth. "No," I muttered. "I need to see her."

Donna pushed aside a chair and stood before me, breathing hard.

Her hand lifted to snatch the torc away from my neck, but a look from Kal had her fingers curling away.

The pain in my sister's eyes twisted my stomach into a tight knot.

She held herself very still and met Kal's gaze. "May I talk with my sister?"

Kal gave a brief nod.

Their short exchange pierced me and the sudden weight of my new status pressed heavy. I was no longer a queen. Kal controlled my life, what I did, who I spoke to, who I met. I may never meet my people – my mother or my sister ever again.

My gut cramped. I'd not only lost the dignity and fire of being a queen.

I'd lost who I was.

I'd lost everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Diana?"

Donna's voice broke through my sudden burst of self-pity. I willed down the tears that burned me and lifted my chin. I stepped closer, ignoring the tighter grip of Kal's hand around mine. "I had to obey, Donna. I'm sorry."

"Obey him?" Her gaze traced over face. "Diana…"

"Not him." I couldn't help it. My gaze slid to the dais curving before the rows of chairs and fixed on the golden throne set beneath an ornate canopy.

Donna's gaze followed and heat flushed her cheeks. "That is…" She gritted her teeth, biting off the rest of the words, glaring at the Sky Throne. She glared at Kal. "You too?"

Kal nodded as his hand squeezed mine. "Me too," he said.

Donna swore under her breath, something long, harsh and convoluted in the ancient languages.

"This isn't right. Others…aren't meant to decide something as important as how you find a mate."

She blew out a heated breath and stepped back from me. A wry smile pulled at her mouth and her dark eyes gleamed. It was an act, I could feel the tension still gripping her, but I wanted to hug my sister. "I can't believe this day will change you."

"Neither can I," Kal murmured. He stared up into the new dawn. "We need to go, Diana."

Donna rubbed at her chin. She tried to smile but didn't quite pull it off. "May fate grant you happiness."

The ancient blessing tightened my gut.

I tried to thank her, but the words wouldn't come. My mouth twitched, forming a smile as strained as hers. I stumbled after Kal. Seconds dragged and it became less raw to take a final glance at my sister as she tried to keep the pain of loss from her face.

"I won't make you break contact with your family."

The pain in my chest eased. "Thank you," I murmured.

"In every way I can make it, you're my consort, Diana, not my _sklava_." Warm blue eyes held me and I wanted to believe him. His hand framed my jaw, the heat of his palm warming my chilled blood.

"Today may change your status, but I need you to know this."

What was he saying? Hope warmed me for my future with a man who had managed to worm his way under my skin.

Feelings swamped me, and with them one feeling I never really expected. "Kal…"

"Well done, brother dear." Kara's cool voice iced the warmth of the moment. "I knew I could rely on you."

His sister's red silk gown rippled against her lush body and the satisfied smile on her face irked me.

I held down my immediate rise of anger.

Kara had a princely lord standing behind her, a gestation-chamber-born son of the Coluan Queen. Yes, Kara had snared a mate from the line that hated her.

Not exactly wise, but a queen always needed a challenge. Kara had his hand gripped hard, her knuckles white. From his tight expression, her grip probably kept him from bolting. She'd obviously grown bored with the men tripping over themselves to impress her. But Vril Dox? His loathing was almost tangible.

"This is the last order you'll give me, Kara," Kal muttered, edging around her and continuing the long walk to the wide, curved dais.

Her dark gaze flicked over me, smug, superior. "I think it'll be the first of many."

Kal laughed, but his expression turned hard. "I told you gloating doesn't become you. Empresses don't gloat."

He stopped at the foot of a small series of steps leading up to the platform. His voice dropped to a rough whisper. "Remember how fortunate you are today, Kara. Remember it for the rest of your reign." He paused. "Because if I could, I would rip it all from you. Right now. In front of everyone. So, no, sister dear, I will not follow any more of your orders."

I followed him up the stairs, glancing back at the silent Kara. Her face had flushed and her jaw tensed. Uncertainty had replaced the sense of smugness.

"Kal?" I squeezed his hand, wanting to ease the burn of fury in his face. "If she listens she'll be a better Empress."

"I'm male, Diana." He stopped beside the ornate throne dominating the center of the platform. Light flickered over its carved gold and blood-red cushions. "Queens do not listen to us."

"True."

He glared at me. "You're not helping."

I shrugged. "Was I supposed to?"

"You're immune to my will, aren't you?" His finger traced hot above the cold curve of the torc he'd put around my neck. "Anyone else wearing this collar can barely speak."

I bit back a smile. "I think hot thoughts."

The flare of desire in his eyes, like a drop of molten gold, had those thoughts searing through my brain. I stepped closer, almost brushing against the smooth fabric of his sleeve.

"How hot?" His raw whisper had my breath short.

My body swayed into his, Kal's hand skirting over my hip. "Should I show you?"

A polite cough broke the moment. Unwilling, I took a step back, cold air washing away the warmth of Kal's body.

Wayne gave me a smooth smile. He adjusted the fall of his cape and there was that glitter in his dark eyes. The "I know something you don't know" look.

Wayne lifted an eyebrow and the corners of his smile twitched. He fixed his attention on Kal. "The Empress is almost ready. She wants to know that everything is prepared. Is it?"

Kal gave a short nod.

He glanced to the women standing in a line below us, their blue robes gleaming. "I gave the command for my other _sklavas_ to be released last night. Sunrise will release them from their service. Wayne, make sure that they are well looked after for as long as they live – they must never want for anything and are free to choose a mate of their own. Kara," his eyes slid to the end of the dais, where his sister stood with Vril Dox, that humanoid's face still locked into an expression of disgust, "has made her choice. Such as it is." He paused and that muscle jumped in his jaw again. "And I, of course, I followed my duty and made Diana my _sklava_."

Wayne let out a slow breath and he winced. "I know you don't believe it, but I tried to convince the Empress not to do this, Kal."

"My mother wants direct female succession. Her daughter, not a stranger fate chooses." Kal adjusted his cape and straightened. "And who are we to argue with that?"

I looked out over the crowd, wondering if Donna was nearby.

Then I saw it – a distinctly Themysciran breastplate of armour. I squinted and tried to focus on it – who had followed me here? Did Donna know?

A hush fell over the gathered crowd and, with open braziers lighting her way, the Empress led the procession to the dais down the carpeted center aisle. Her regal satin gown gleamed, gold thread and encrusted jewels glittered in the flickering light, contrasting with her pale, almost fragile face.

The assembled gathering stood and gave her rousing cheer, "Ave, Ave, Ave"

"Diana." Kal's hand gripped mine, his thumb running soothing patterns against my skin. "Stay calm."

Something easy for him to say.

. He didn't have this feeling of having let down his people. He didn't have to worry about breaking his mother's heart. He didn't have his sister somewhere in the crowd of hundreds

Not that I'd looked for Donna again. I would have to hold her gaze and bear the heavy weight of her disappointment and loss.

I straightened my spine and held my face up. I had to deal with one thing at a time. Right then, I had to make ready for the Empress and kneeling before the woman who had destroyed me.

Wayne moved to my side and Kal's hand tightened around mine. "What have you done, Kal?"

Wayne's voice was no more than a rough whisper. He stared down at me and for a brief moment, fire flickered in his dark eyes. "Her spirit is unbowed."

"I did all that I was asked," Kal muttered. "Can I help it if Diana is still regal?"

"Regal?" Wayne's finger traced along my bare shoulder, the warmth of his touch burning away the chill of the moment. For a brief moment, his eyes blazed…lighting up his face. He certainly was handsome, darkly so, and he might have been my mate today – how different the scene would be for me – I would be queen, rightfully claiming her province. But I would not have Kal.

"Really?" Wayne asked now

"Wayne…" The raw threat in Kal's voice curled tension tight in my stomach. "She's _**my**_ _sklava_."

Wayne hadn't looked away from me, nor had he dropped his hand. I found myself riveted to the fire in his eyes, even as Kal, a man I more than cared for, held tight to my hand.

What did Wayne know that I did not know? What was reason for the tension between Kal and Wayne?

"Is she now?" was the only response that Wayne made.

I willed my gaze down, fixing on the carpet-covered boards, looking for flaws in the blood-red carpet, seeking the patterns in the tightly woven silk. One of my footprints was clearly visible, marring the perfection of the carpet and I winced. The Empress had reached the edge of the dais. Her mate, Jor-El offered her his arm as she stopped at the steps. She ascended each long stair, her focus only on the next tread.

Kara gave her mother a low bow, half dragging Vril Dox into following her action. "Your Grace."

The Empress looked up and smiled. She patted her daughter's head as she looked at Vril Dox. "Keep him secure, Kara," she muttered, her voice sharp, brittle. "You've captured a handful."

"Yes, Your Grace."

The Empress shuffled forward, her gown rustling and scratching over the thin carpet lining the way to the throne. Kal's hand slipped from mine and slid up to my shoulder. He leaned in close, his breath stirring my skin. "Kneel, please, Diana."

My stomach knotted but I obeyed, dropping down onto my knees. The carpet cushioned me and I bent my head, exposing my neck.

I breathed in and out, slow, steady. I was _sklava_.

Was this how they felt in the beginning before the unnatural calm took them?

Knotted up with tension at the need to obey, to be seen to obey…

But if Wayne had sensed my unbowed spirit, then the Empress would and my death would undoubtedly follow. I needed to concentrate. I focused again on the silk weave of the carpet and on my footprint ruining its perfection.

I felt hot eyes on me – oh, I expected to feel the gaze of the Empress, but these were different – I could feel the hatred directed at me. Unwilling to let the feeling go, and unable to raise my bowed head, I closed my eyes and used an ancient technique that I had mastered early. I focused all my energies to open the vision of my third eye. Using this awareness, I scanned the entire area, seeking to identify the image that I had seen earlier. Themysciran armour had no place in the Kryptonian Empire.

Unaware of what I was doing, Kal continued to participate in the ceremony, his hand resting lightly on my shoulder.

"Kal." The Empress's brittle voice cracked on his name. "You will support your sister."

"Your Grace."

The words were short and as obedient as my bowed head. I expected nothing less. The Empress expected nothing less from him either, his mother not sparing me a glance as she shuffled past us to the ornate throne.

My gaze slid sideways, and yet I continued to use my third eye to scan the area, careful to keep my head bowed. Then, I saw a quick movement and I allowed my inner vision to move towards the spot. What I saw almost rocked me back and left me deeply wounded in spirit. I lingered a moment longer, taking in all that I could see, then restored my vision back to my body. If I had been alone, I might have given into the luxury of curling myself up into a ball to avoid the pain. I was grateful for Kal's reassuring hand on my shoulder, it tightened now, perhaps he felt me tremble and shake?

Oblivious to me, the Empress sank into the thick cushions of the throne with a sigh.

On previous occasions, a heavy gold brocaded canopy had shielded her, but now her guardsmen drew it back, and the throne stood exposed.

"I waited too long," Empress Lara murmured. Her fingers flexed around the end of the Sky Throne. "But a daughter came so late to me…"

Her mate, Jor-El, lightly touched her hand. "Lara?"

"You only gave me two children, Jor-El. Think on that in the years that you have. Tradition rewards us all."

Her smile was thin and a waspish edge lined her voice. She lifted her chin. "Wayne!" The tone rose. "How long?"

Wayne paused and I counted the passing seconds in my slowed heartbeats. "Your timing, as always, is perfect, Majesty. Less than two minutes."

I could sense the Empress's aura begin to diminish as her fingers tightened even further. Her time had almost come to its end…and then her fingers loosened and the woman pushed herself to her feet. I flinched, my throat tightened, unexpectedly. What I had seen with my inner vision earlier, added to my confused, swirling emotions. But just now, I needed to focus my thoughts and energies to the moment at hand.

The Empress had condemned me, but she was also the Empress of a large Empire, had been for too long.

Honoring a ruler had been bred into us for too long. And now, one of the most important rulers in the Empire, the Empress herself, was about to bid farewell.

The crowd was silent. The nervousness gripping me held them too. Already the pink light of dawn crept over the sky, the stars fading to nothing. My gaze flicked to the rows of people and the long, carpeted avenue left empty. As the red sun of Krypton pulled itself over the flat horizon, its rays would activate the machinery that governed the preservation chamber. A long shaft of silver light would flash over the bare grass and woven silk and take the Empress, absorbing her body, creating a virtual image of her to be accessed at will in the thought library. Like her ancestors, the Empress would join the ranks of the Kryptonian phantom host – to guide, to advise, to counsel, but never to rule again.

Now, seconds before the dawn broke, the Empress Lara waved a finger at Kara, who strode across the dais, Vril Dox in tow.

Jor-El stepped forward and pulled Vril Dox back to stand beside him. Kara took her place at her mother's right hand.

"My time is at an end." The Empress's voice pulsed with strength but she sound tired and weak.

She lifted the thin diamond studded coronet from her hair and held it on a trembling palm. A heartbeat later, she gave it to her daughter, who pushed the circlet of glittering gold over her fair hair.

"Honor your new ruling Empress as you have given your supreme devotion to me."

The crowd shifted, murmurs carrying on the still, cold air. I held my breath and my attention fixed on the horizon.

Kal had promised me everything, but I was _sklava_ and wore his colours.

The dawning sun would change my life, change me—my gut cramped—change him. How long would his promises last after the sun rose?

My heart thudded and I watched the first gleam of the suns rays, watched as the machinery of the preservation chamber came alive to trap and channel those rays into silver light.

I crushed my eyes shut.

Light seemed to be everywhere all at once and the sunlight felt hot against my skin.

I gritted my teeth against the swell of emotions, even as I wanted to howl in agony. I had become _sklava_.

I willed my eyes open. My status may no longer be Princess, but I would not be weak.

The Empress had vanished. Kara stood as the new Empress.

It was over.

And then my golden torc, with its red and blue pentagon, tarnished black, slid from my neck and hit the floor with a dull thud.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What the—" Kal yanked me to my feet. The rest of my gown fell from me in a rush of ash. Kal pulled his cape from his shoulders and wrapped it around my sudden nakedness. He lifted my chin, made me look at him. Panic edged his gaze and that had my stomach cramping. "Diana?"

"Kal?"

The low threat in his father, Jor-El's voice chilled me and I wrapped Kal's cloak tight around my body. What in Athena's name was going on? Why had my robes just…burned away…from my flesh?

Kal's father continued in a rushed, tight whisper. Angry eyes flicked over me. "You disobeyed the Empress's order. She's not _sklava_."

Kal shook his head. "I did everything asked of me—"

Jor-El's eyes flared. "You fool. She's still an_ aikaterine_, now a queen and a mated one, too."

Kal took a step back, his hand closing around my arm and pulling me with him. "Impossible. I did everything…"

His voice faded and everything around me, Kara's opening speech, the growing murmurs of the crowd, all fell to silence.

Jor-El and Kal argued, his father's face shining with fury.

Kara stood straight, her shoulders back, presumably oblivious to the heated fight raging behind her. Everything around me had turned into an unnatural and eerie haze. Only the solid thump of my heart echoed over-loud in my ears.

Jor-El said I was still a queen, which meant Kal was my mate.

I was a queen, with all the honor that came with it, a province, children… My heart contracted and I ran a trembling hand over my face, fingers chilled against suddenly hot cheeks. I would have children—

"A duel!"

The voice snapped through me. Donna. My sister's demand rose loud above the unsettled mutterings of the watching crowd.

"Diana burned the _sklava _collar. She's proven herself a queen. Kara must duel for the right to rule us."

Kara snorted. "That is ridiculous. She's my brother's _sklava_…"

She turned her head and then her whole body to face me. Her eyes fixed on mine. I held her gaze. The softest sound escaped my lips. Kara gave a responding snarl and we both recognized the challenge. I pulled myself free of Kal's grip and walked toward my rival.

"Diana!" Kal shouted after me but I ignored him.

My destiny had me well within its grasp and nothing mattered but staking my claim on the Sky Throne.

Kara's blue eyes narrowed. Her hands balled into fists. "What did you do to my brother?" Her voice had a hard edge of anger…and maybe doubt?

That thought had a smile tugging at my mouth. Kara, who'd had everything handed to her, doubted that she had power over me. "Shouldn't that be what _didn't_ he do to me?"

"Funny," she muttered. "You won't survive this, Diana."

The smile on my mouth grew and I enjoyed the edge of unease that crept into her face. "I survived becoming a _sklava_. Who knows what I'm capable of?"

Heavy hands landed on my shoulders. Kal's fingers curled into the thick fabric of the cloak that he had used to cover my body.

"We need to make this official, Diana. There are rituals, rules—"

"I cannot wait." Kara's voice reverberated with power. "Wayne, prepare the arena. Give her choice of armor and weapons. But first, give her fresh clothes. Then we duel."

Fire sparked in her eyes, making her look uncannily, for a few minutes, like Kal. "I'll bury you and Kal together. A fitting reward for your betrayal."

"Melodrama?" A smile lurked in Kal's voice and my own mouth twitched. "Fate is favoring Diana. Or hadn't you noticed?"

"We'll see." Kara straightened her shoulders. "Do you agree to the waiving of all rights and we take the fight over there?" She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder to the dark line of the wood. "Only the victor walks away."

My only response was, "Let fate decide."

****

Wayne took over then, as Captain of the Guard (he may well be my Captain of the Guard, very soon, but I pushed that thought away), and he announced, "Half-hour from now, the duel shall begin – let it be a duel to death."

Donna came up with fresh robes, my armor and my weapons. I dressed quickly behind Kal's broad back. When I stepped out from behind Kal, Wayne stepped behind me, and attached Kal's cape to the clasps at my neck, adjusting the fall of the cape down my back. As Kal was my mate, I had the right to wear his cape in pride. Just like he would wear my coat of arms upon his tunic on his right breast.

Wayne's fingertips brushed briefly down my spine, lingering a moment too long. I turned to tell him how his new Empress did not appreciate his touch. Before I could say a word, Kal pulled me toward him, away from Wayne's clever fingers. From Kal's expression, he was very aware of what the late Empress' Captain of the Guard had been attempting to do. Unperturbed, Wayne handed Kal his brunt torc, which he took with a hard glare.

Kal slid his hands over mine and lifted both to his mouth, pressing a kiss against my palm.

"Kal…" Kara's low growl cut over me.

"Stay out of this, Kara, its too late now, I belong to her." Heat burst through me at this words and I drew in a deep, steadying breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Damn, the man meant more to me than I ever thought he could.

I pressed back against Kal, as he held me to him, savoring the feeling of his hard body.

"Stop, Diana." He rested his forehead against mine, his skin hot. His soft whisper brushed my skin. "Or your new subjects might get more than a flash of your backside."

I licked my lips. "Is that a promise?"

His mouth covered mine in a fierce kiss that robbed me of all thought. I clung to him, not caring who saw us, actually wanting people to witness how much Kal was mine. This man, in such a short time, had come to mean so much to me…

I lifted my face for his kiss, and he did not fail me now, letting his lips work upon mine, giving me strength with his body, creating a need that only he could assuage.

Kal's fingers dug into my shoulders, his tongue played with mine and the warmth rushed under my skin.

Fire, desire and his own heady taste swept through me. I felt Kal's smile.

But then, he pulled back, his hand stroking over the wild tangle of my hair. "Come back to me."

His words pierced my heart. I wanted to promise and the words burned on the tip of my tongue. But we both knew it would be a promise that I couldn't keep. Fate had favored me, but it was a fickle friend. "If that's what's decided."

"Trust in yourself," he murmured before stepping back.

My fingers curled into balls and I suddenly didn't know what to do with my hands. It was too late to say those extra words, tell him of the sudden, unexpected way that I loved him. I took a steadying breath and lifted my chin, I looked into those blue eyes, that held so much promise, that had been warm even when I had been his to do with as he wished. And there was my incentive to fight—my need and my love for Kal.

I let my eyes tell him of the emotions that I could not voice just now. Now, I needed to focus on the fight at hand. To be able to strategize and to plan and I had just minutes in which to do it.

I looked towards Donna and beckoned her close. I needed to talk to her, to tell her what I had seen. So that she protected my back, while I faced Kara.

As soon as I had Donna nearby, I described what I had seen with my inner vision – as I rapidly described the scene, Donna's face turned white. And I knew that she was as affected as I had been. There was only one way to spring the trap. And I told Donna what to do.

At last, I embraced my sister, giving her a tight hug. I turned then, and kneeling towards the rising sun, turned my face to the sky and prayed to Nike, goddess of Victory.

"Open my eyes, O Nike, to behold true beauty, divine beauty, pure and unalloyed, not clogged with the pollutions of mortality and the vanities of human life.

So beholding beauty with the eyes of the mind I shall be enabled to bring forth, not images of beauties but realities, and nourishing true courage may become thy friend and attain to immortality and victory. Veritate et virtute!"  
I felt the softest breeze touch me and knew the goddess had heard my prayers. The rest lay in my skill and knowledge.

****

"Ready, Diana?"

Kara stood in front of me, furious, yet she met my glare.

I flashed a smile and leapt from the dais. Hitting the soft, cold grass in a half-crouch, I sprang forward and bolted for the tree line for the arena. Kara's snarling curse whipped around me on the biting winds, followed by a ragged burst of cheering from the assembled crowd.

I seemed to have an inner strength flowing into my quick strides. Fate had put me in position to become ruling Empress—as insane as that seemed—and I didn't intend to ignore that opportunity. We would hunt and we would fight in the forest. The first to submit to the power of the other forfeited the right to rule and became the prisoner of the other queen, to do with as she wished.

I didn't dwell on what that would mean for me—and for Kal.

The sloping grassland curved into the dark edge of trees, a large, ancient oak casting the first shadows over the immaculate lawns.

Dried leaves littered the forest floor, my boots crunching over twigs and fallen acorns. My plan was simple. I had to take Kara by surprise. Not much of a plan, but it was all I had.

"Diana!"

Kara's voice echoed through the shadowed darkness of the forest. "My brother tied himself to a coward."

A quick smile pulled at my mouth. Was she having trouble spotting me? Why else would she want to draw me into revealing my position? I edged around low, spiky bushes, hissing as the sharp, leafless branches dug into my bare thighs. In the heavy shadow of the forest, the heat of the morning sun seemed a distant memory. I'd grown used to the gloom but not the icy cold that had my fingers numb.

Blowing on my fingers, I worked warmth back into my hands. Trees grew thick and heavy all around me, twigs interlocking and forming a heavy canopy of bare branches. Sunlight gilded their tops.

"Diana…"

Did she think I was an idiot? That her brother could fall so far in choosing a mate? I scrambled up the gnarled base of a beech and grabbed at the lowest branch. It'd been a few years since I'd climbed a tree, and it seemed I'd been a few feet shorter and a lot more agile as I tried to clamber to the next branch. I cursed at the twigs sticking into my stomach and pulled myself higher. Finding a thick branch, I dropped my legs over and settled back against the cold trunk.

The almost-silence of the forest washed over me. I listened to my even breaths, willing my heart to slow and blend into the life-force of the forest. Kara would find me. I just needed the brief moment of surprise that—maybe, if I was lucky—could catch her off guard.

I rubbed my hands together and willed some heat to travel through my body to the end of my fingers. I blew out a slow breath, steaming the air. I couldn't risk thoughts of Kal—not if I wanted my body to disappear into the hibernating life of the forest.

Twigs cracked, breaking the silence.

I eased my way to the lower branch, staring into the thick shadow of the forest floor. With my pulse controlled, I listened intently and picked out Kara's pounding heart somewhere off to my left.

She'd made no attempt to mask her body or the noise she made as she kicked through deep leaf litter. She was relying on her superior strength, had to be. She still wore the golden coronet of the Empress. Uncrowned, though she was, that gave her additional power. I could sense the potency of that power. Athena, help me, she was strong.

The branch took my weight. I focused. When Kara stomped beneath the branch, when I fixed on the fair curls pinned with gold and diamonds and the Empress's glittering crown, I would jump. My heart thudded in a slow rhythm as concentration held me.

Closer…but her fast march over the thick litter slowed. Kara stopped and her chin lifted. She pulled in a deep breath. She'd picked up the thin thread of my scent, probably felt it thicken around the tree.

Kara moved forward. Her heart thudded, I sensed her excitement rising. I clamped my will down, holding still, waiting, waiting…

Ornate curls, pins, nail-sized diamonds. The ancient crown of the ruling Empress.

I leapt. In a frozen instant, I caught the image of her upturned face, her brow starting to furrow and then a dawning realization, just before I smashed into Kara and dropped her to the forest floor. I gripped her waist with my thighs and grabbed her upper arms, pinning her to the ground. I almost growled with joy at capturing my rival. Athena's blessings coursed through my veins, giving strength to every muscle. I leaned over her. "You were looking for me?"

Kara snarled, struggling. "An ambush? The coward's way."

I smirked at her and her eyes narrowed. Her hips twisted under me, her hands trying to get a grip on my robe, my arms. Ah Athena, Kara was strong.

I wanted to keep the strain of holding her from my voice and probably failed. "Fate chooses who we are."

"My brother's weakness put you here!"

With a heave, she tried to roll me. But I was ahead of her and I scrambled free. Before she could leap up, I fell on top of her again, pressing her face into the damp piles of leaves and twigs.

Fighting to pull her flailing arms behind her back, I sat low on her spine.

She bucked, her feet kicking out, her screams half choked as leaf mulch sucked into her mouth. But I stayed steady, held her to the ground thick with muck. Her body jerked, strained, but I held fast. "I will not submit to you! Kill me and have done with it."

I smiled, a sharp and satisfied smile. I had her now. "I'm not going to kill you, Kara. You'll live out your life with your chosen mate."

That froze her and then a sneer crept across her half-buried face. "You're weak. I would not leave a rival living."

I tugged at her arm, lifting it, and she cried out. She fought me, but it was a token effort. Only her pride had her fighting, she would soon admit defeat.

"Kill me."

Her tone begged me, but Kara had tried to deny me Kal, deny me my future. I could show her no such mercy.

"No."

I twisted her arms and using the golden girdle gifted to me by our goddesses, tied them behind her. Standing up, I pulled her to her feet, and commanded her to speak the words that proclaimed her defeat.

"Ave Diana Imperatrix, cor meum tibi offero"(Hail, Diana, Empress, My heart I offer to you)

With the surrender ceremony complete, I pulled the crown free of her hair.

I brushed the mud and leaves from my robes. I placed the crown on the wild tangle of my own hair, my own spirit exulting at the power from the crown.

"Kara, kneel before your ruling Empress."

She stilled and then slowly she knelt, her head bowed. "Your Grace,"she murmured.

I held back my smile, remembering Kal's words. I wouldn't gloat over her.

"Your province is the Northern Sector of the Empire, Kandor."

Kara's head snapped up. She stared at me. "My birth place? It's been uninhabited by Kryptonians for centuries."

"There are a few still living there." I gave her a sharp smile. "Build up the economy, get it thriving again." The smile faded. "It's a reminder for you, Kara. Fate rules us. You can't cheat or deny it."

She stared at the floor. "Yes, Your Grace."

I let out a slow breath and turned from her. "I'll send Vril Dox in to get you."

"Yes, Your Grace."

I strode back through the forest, keeping my back straight, my chin up. Insane as it was, suddenly I was the ruling Empress.

I ran a trembling hand over my tangled hair, tracing the wrought gold of the crown, and willed my breathing slow and even. My heart thudded as the aftershock of vanquishing Kara hit my body.

I grabbed at a nearby sturdy tree, using it to support my unsteady legs. Glancing back, I found only the heavy shadow of trees spiked now by the gradually rising sun's sharp beams. Kara hadn't witnessed my moment of weakness. I closed my eyes and focused on all my strength to sustain me.

I ruled now.

A smile curved my mouth. Really, that sounded crazy. I was the first daughter of a queen, true, a minor queen and yet I had hunted the Empress's son, defeated his sister and ruled in her stead.

The goddesses had favored me. I would never forget that.

I pushed myself away from the cold bark of the tree. The trunks thinned and the gleam of the morning sun cut through to the forest floor. My boots crunched through the dry leaves, taking me out of the wood.

I stopped…Donna was waiting for me, she ran towards me, and whirled me around a in a tight hug.

Then, suddenly, before I knew what was happening, I felt her release her grip. "Sweet Athena, Diana, I forgot, you're the Empress, now." And my little sister made as if to kneel before me, when she and I were both stopped short by a voice we knew very well.

"Hola, daughters. Stop, Donna, you will not kneel before I do. As her mother, I have the right to be the first to kneel to the new Empress as her most loyal subject."

I looked into my mother's face – so beloved, so warm, so loving - and knew that I could not tell her what I had seen in my inner vision.

Behind my mother, stood the Themysciran host – our army…the sun washed warm over my cold limbs, a light breeze rippling my tunic to my body.

My mother stepped closer to me, and grasped my right hand. She began to kneel, bending her right knee first to me. As she brought her lips to my hand, there was a blur of movement and a fast-moving object hurled itself at my mother and me.

I was fast, moving quickly to pull my mother to her feet and out of the path of the hurtling object. Donna was faster. She intercepted the object in its path, and using its own momentum against it, hurled it into the midst of the Themysciran host.

Stunned, my mother looked at me and then at Donna, and then moved her gaze to take in the scene now unfolding in front of her.

Phillipus, able General, that she was, had maneuvered the corps, such that the interloper was caught within the strong arms of Jona and Hrana. With Phillipus leading the way, they marched their captive up to the three of us as we stood outside the forest from which I had emerged.

My mother gasped – she recognized the insignia on the left corner of the armored breastplate in front of her – it was her own royal coat of arms – the Queen of Themyscira.

My mother is a formidable woman, but not as formidable as when she is in a fury. Now, the Queen of the Amazons walked up to the captive and pulled the visor of the helmet up, and looked in to the face of Alkyone, her personal bodyguard. Chosen by Hippolyta herself, one of four privileged ones to serve the Queen, the bodyguards had sworn an oath to protect Queen Hippolyta against any harm.

"What do you mean by this, Alkyone?" demanded my mother. "Your majesty, you cannot allow that imposter – your daughter, Diana – to be Empress. You will lose your sovereignty and independence. As your personal guard, we cannot allow this harm to you," was Alkyone's surly reply. Then she continued, "I've been cooperating with the Kryptonian Senate to snare your daughter, to ensure that she lost her chance to be ruling _aikaterine_ and was turned into _sklava._ And it would have all worked out fine, if only Prince Kal had not been so charmed by your daughter and kissed her first on the dinner hosted for the Cosmic Science Delegation. She was not yet a full _aikaterine_ but that incident just marked Prince Kal as her mate. The only way out was for Princess Diana to willingly submit to Prince Kal tonight on the Night of the Hunter's Moon, when she would become his _sklava_ and your reign would be safe from harm."

Donna and I gasped. Almost as an echo, my mother gasped and stood back. If she had a sword in her hand, she would have struck Alkyone down.

But as luck would have it she did not, and I did not want to begin my reign with blood of my compatriot on my hands.

Hades, now, I had to deal with my mother and her too zealous bodyguard, before I could find the warmth of Kal's arms. But I had reckoned without my mother's indomitable force of will. She stepped forward and looked Alkyone in the eye, and then she said, "Now, then, you who have betrayed my honor, follow what I do." And Queen Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, ruler for three thousand years, turned and knelt to me, her daughter, who had been kneeling to her only a few days ago. In a public act of humble obeisance, before I could stop her, with all her subjects looking on, she raised her lips to my fingers and said, "I _promise on my honor and in faith, that I will in the future be faithful to the Empress Diana, never cause her harm and will observe my homage to her completely against all persons, in good faith and without deceit."_

I looked down at my mother, and gently raised her to her feet and embraced her, kissing her on both cheeks. "There was no need for you to do this, mother." "Yes, daughter, there was a need. I did not heed the signs of the zealots my bodyguards had become. If only I had curbed them, their actions would not have dishonored me and shamed Themyscira. How could they betray you and in doing so, betray me? I thank Athena for protecting you and keeping you safe to realize your destiny. Now by the very oaths that bind my guards and the Themysciran host, they are required to protect you and serve you, too, daughter."

I looked at my mother then, feeling the full weight of an Empire on my shoulders, and told her, "Alkyone is yours to punish or to condone. I will not interfere in Themysciran affairs."

Then, stepping back, I invited my mother, Donna and the entire Themysciran host to the dinner celebration that evening and excused myself. For now, I wanted only to be with Kal.

I walked quickly away from the scene of Themysciran dishonor, praying I never had to see such an event again.

***

I had almost reached the dais where the Sky Throne stood. I stopped and closed my eyes, letting the sun's rays slant across my face. I almost laughed out loud. I'd expected to find a little province, a young prince, not to rule and have Kal at my side.

The breeze brought me his scent, the heady mix of peaches and honey that had my heart beating faster. A moment later and his strong arms wrapped around me. I pressed my face into his neck, my lips, tongue, teeth, brushing against his tantalizing skin.

"Your Grace," he murmured, and I moaned into his lips in response. Kal laughed and hugged me tighter. His arms loosened and he pulled back. He had seen the scene with my mother and the Themyscirans. "Diana, I did not know about Alkyone, but I knew that someone from deep within Themyscira was providing the Senate with information. Was telling my mother and her closest advisors everything about you. I just did not know who it was…' Kal's eyes were shadowed with sorrow. "If I could have prevented this pain for you, I would have."

"My mother has sworn allegiance to me, something I never wanted and never expected. I've left her to deal with Alkyone. Her pain will be more than mine on this issue." I reassured him.

Still his serious eyes held me. "Kara?"

I released a slow breath. "Alive. Send Vril Dox to get her. Their new home is in Kandor."

He gave a brief nod and a smile lurked on his mouth. "Yes, Your Grace."

"You're enjoying saying that."

Kal brushed the tangled hair back from my face, the affectionate gesture tightening my heart. "I thought fate would take you from me." His mouth brushed mine, his lips cool but with the promise of the inner heat of his tongue. "I've waited too long."

I slid my cold hands under his shirt, finding the warmth of his skin and he hissed. His teeth nipped at my bottom lip as I pressed myself to his hard body "How did this happen, Kal? I mean you didn't…"

"You had marked me as yours, the first time we kissed. It was your first kiss, but it was I who submitted to your pull and not you to me, even though you were not fully _aikaterine_ then. Besides, last night, I would never have let you truly kneel and submit to me, Diana. Though you knelt to me, simply kneeling was not enough. You needed to say the oath words and I needed to respond – that rite is as old as time. I prevented you from saying the oath words that would have bound you. You have no idea how tempted I was to tell you everything from the very beginning. Luckily each time I began to tell you, I was distracted by you…" He smiled against my mouth and my head felt light. "And I think that should be your next order."

"The coronation?"

"All glamour and fakery. It hardly matters. Every important queen here has witnessed your rightful ascension." His blue eyes sparkled just a bit and heat pooled low in my belly as his hand stroked hot over my waist and hip. "I want to demonstrate my devotion."

"You do?" Was an Empress supposed to sound that breathless?

The smile he gave me was wicked. "I do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Kal shut the bedroom door.

We'd left the fallout of my sudden ascension for Wayne to sort.

Kal had said he had a flair for it, said it with a hint of smirk.

Something about his late mother's Captain of the Guard irked him, and since he was now my Captain of the Guard, I wanted to know what it was.

"What is it with you and Wayne?"

Kal began to take off his shirt and my caring about answer to my question began to fade.

I found myself pressed up against the warm, hard muscle of his chest. I licked his collarbone and the salt-sweet taste of his skin had my baser side flaring.

"Wayne?" Kal's fingers slid down the front of my robe, flicking the buttons open. "I have no problem with Wayne."

I snorted. "I can make it a command…"

He pushed the shirt back, his hands cupping my shoulders. He paused and let out a tight breath. Fire sparked in his eyes and my body reacted to his undercurrent of fury, pounding blood through my veins. "Wayne wanted you as his _sklava_. Offered himself as your master."

A muscle jumped in his jaw. "Almost succeeded in convincing my mother to let him."

I stroked his jaw, wanting to ease the tightness straining under my fingers. "But now, as Empress, you're both available to me."

"Diana…" Anger mixed with humor and he slid his hands down over the robe to my spine, stopping just above my buttocks. "Not funny."

I traced the edge of his mouth, my gaze fixed on his lip. "Come on, wasn't it just a little bit funny?"

"Can we not discuss Wayne right now?"

"Killjoy."

"Really…?"

Kal's fingers inched under my gown, easing up over my spine. I arched at the unexpected rush of sensation, gasping as his lips caressed my jaw, his tongue tip tracing a hot line down my throat. I forgot about talking.

Kal belonged to me.

My escaping moan had him smiling against my damp skin. Open-mouthed kisses chased over my collarbone. The prick of his teeth pulsed little points of pleasure as he pushed me back against the silk-lined wall. Goose bumps ran fast over my skin at the cool contact with the smooth fabric. Kal pressed his hands against my hips, fingers gripping me and holding me still.

His mouth slid lower and brushed all too quickly over my breast. I groaned, my fingers pulling through his thick hair. Tension tightened low in my belly. Breathing became shallow. I crushed my eyes against the rush of need, the ache for him to stop teasing and to find me.

I could feel his smile. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Kal." I half growled his name.

"I've waited a long time for this, Diana." His warm breath tickled me and I shivered. He looked up. "Let me enjoy myself."

My chest hitched at his words and I couldn't speak. I nodded and surrendered my body to his pleasure.

His soft, muffled words seared my flesh and had my body trembling. "I belong to you, My Empress."

Fire swept through me and I cried out, lost in the sudden surge of bliss, only the strength of his arms holding me up as my body shook, but then he loosened his grip and I slid unceremoniously down until my backside hit the carpet.

I laughed and swatted at him. "You're evil."

Kal grinned. "I couldn't resist…Your Grace."

I tried glaring at him. "You're a very insubordinate subject, Kal."

He smirked at me. "I learned from the best."

I growled at him and the humor in his eyes faded, desire replacing it, as my fingers moved across his body.

I leaned forward, changing the angle of my slide and my hands caressed his abdomen, chest, feeling the solid pounding of his heart.

"Diana…" My name was almost a growl. "You may be my Queen and Empress but there are some things I will not tolerate."

"You can't be teased?" I flicked a nipple and he hissed. "Not even a little bit?"

The ripple of a growl caught me by surprise and I jerked hard against him.

"No, Your Grace, not even a little bit," he muttered. "I'm not teasing," I murmured as my lips slid even lower down, past his abdomen. For endless moments, I knew nothing but the incredible taste of Kal on my tongue, my body shaking as I lapped and sucked at his flesh.

"Diana…"

A slow, satisfied sigh escaped me. "Oh, that was good."

Kal gave a soft laugh and pushed himself up. He looked down me. "I could've made a child with you."

The hesitation, the wonder in his voice tightened my heart, had tears burning at the corners of my eyes.

He lifted a hand and his thumb wiped away a trailing tear. Leaning in, he pulled the softest kiss from my mouth. "We should have at least six. Imagine how much effort must go into producing so many. Fate has been kind to us."

I smiled against his mouth, I couldn't help it. "Amazons are a slave to fate."

Kal pulled me into a tight embrace, his breath warm against my temple. "Happy being here with you…", he murmured.

"Here?" I rubbed at my ass where the carpet had chafed it red. "Fate could have been kinder and let me get to the bed."

Kal's laughter warmed through me. "What me to kiss it better?"

He untangled himself from me and his clothes. I missed the close contact of his skin and heat, but he pulled me to my feet and led me to his large bed. He lifted me onto the high mattress and I fell back into the still-tangled sheets, wriggling farther up the wide bed. Strong hands rolled me. Kal's breath burned against my reddened skin."

"Well, Your Grace?"

I heard the smile in his voice as he leaned over me. The brush of his chest against my thighs already had my blood running hot. Damn, the man was addictive. "Consider it a royal command."

The first stroke of his tongue had me yelping, and then his teeth pierced my skin. I melted as he licked and lapped with slow ease over my buttock. Pain eased and the familiar urge to jump him heated my flesh. "I could get very used to you."

"I'm your mate, your consort, will be the father of your children." He paused and then rolled me onto my back again. He crawled up the bed, pulling me into his arms, with the tightness that made breathing hard. Clear blue eyes held me. "What I didn't expect was to love you too."

I stared at him and swallowed, my throat suddenly constricted. "You…?"

A smile tugged at his mouth. "Surprised?"

I traced a finger over his mouth. My heart squeezed so tight it was almost a physical pain. "Stunned."

"Good stunned?"

I hugged him hard, so hard he groaned. "I never thought that you…" I buried my face in his shoulder and breathed him in. "Lust and duty, yes, but I didn't believe that you could care for me."

Kal's soft, rumbling laughter vibrated against my breasts. "And that is the last doubt you'll ever voice." He pulled back and his eyes gleamed. "You hunted well, Diana. I'll guide you. I'm older than you. I know a thing or two." He grinned before he pulled a kiss from my mouth. "As I may have demonstrated…"

I laughed. "Another reason I love you."

Kal paused and then he kissed me, a soft kiss melting into something deeper that curled all the way down to my toes. He sighed as his mouth left mine. Pride shone from him. "You will be a dazzling Empress."

"Because fate paired me with you?"

He smirked, but affection shone in his eyes. "Of course."

"How long before the coronation ceremony?"

"Tradition has it at sunset." His mouth twitched with a smile and he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Why, Your Grace, what did you have in mind?"

I was hungry. But I could not resist his appeal. I ran my finger along his jaw, enjoying the rough feel of morning bristle. I pulled a little kiss from his mouth. "Breakfast and then you." His scent, his taste was addictive and I pressed my body along the length of his. Kal's hand stroked over my hip and I almost sighed. In spite of everything, we were together as we wanted to be. I would never forget how fate had gifted me with this man. "Or you, then breakfast…"

I matched his grin. Yes, my stomach could wait just that little bit longer to be fed.

In fact, a lot longer.

**The End**


End file.
